Fisher Raven
by loulou380
Summary: Lorsqu'un humain parvient à violer une sirène (oui oui c'est possible !), ça donne moi. D'apparence humaine, mais douée comme une sirène, je vis dans le monde des hommes-poissons. Et mon père (pas mon géniteur) est un homme différent des autres... Ma vie se déroule, et je suis prête à affronter Grand Line !
1. Comment tout a commencé

La dorade ne fait que passer, pourtant elle aimerait bien rester. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu son amie la sirène. Il frappe à la porte, elle ouvre.

- Tiger ?

- Marina…

Elle lui saute au cou, contente de le revoir. Elle le relâche pour aller dans sa chambre, où des pleurs de bébé se font entendre. Oui, la sirène est maman. Non, Tiger n'est pas le père, bien qu'ils s'aiment. Une rencontre malheureuse pour la sirène dirons-nous… La dorade suit Marina mais reste à la porte.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir supporter ?, demande la sirène penchée au-dessus du berceau de corail.

- Oui.

Il approche tandis qu'elle tend les bras au bébé qui gigote. Une jolie petite fille. Tiger croit rêver : c'est un bébé humain. Avec des jambes, des bras, et pas de branchies. Pourtant il vit sous l'eau. Comment est-ce possible ? Parce que maman est une sirène ?

- Tiger, voici ma fille… Raven.

Tiger détailla le bébé. Des cheveux aussi noir que le charbon, une peau claire et sans défauts, et de jolis yeux améthyste. Oui, il y avait de quoi faire craquer. Elle était si mignonne…

- Salut Raven, dit doucement Tiger. Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là, mais tu verras qu'avec ta maman on a un certain lien. Et si tu veux, quand tu pourras parler, tu pourras m'appeler papa.

Ça, c'était la première fois où j'avais rencontré Tiger. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs, c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Mon géniteur ? Un sale humain profiteur qui a violé ma mère. Comment il a fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais par sa faute, j'en ai bavé pendant mon enfance. Maintenant, j'ai grandis, et je suis enfermée à Mariejoie. Une hybride d'apparence humaine aux capacités d'homme-poissons, on peut pas trouver mieux comme esclave. Mais c'est tout ce que je suis, une esclave. Ma mère a été tuée par les humains, et mon père… Je ne sais pas vraiment où il est, parti en voyage. Où, je ne sais pas. Je parle dans le silence, priant la chance pour qu'un jour je puisse le revoir. 

Cette nuit-là, j'ai été exaucée.


	2. Comment s'échapper d'une prison

Plus silencieux que la nuit, nos quartiers ne semblaient pas porter âme-qui-vive. Lorsqu'on est l'esclave des Dragons Célestes, il ne faut surtout pas les importunés. Ce que je faisais souvent…

Bref. Ce soir-là ressemblait à tous les autres soirs. Je sortais de la chambre de mon maitre, encadrée par deux humains qui me tenait attachée. J'étais ouverte à l'arcade sourcilière, et je boitais. J'aurais aimé mourir tant de fois, mais la vie m'appelait à me rebeller. J'allais retrouver ma liberté !... Un jour… Peut-être… Ou pas… Qu'importe, je vivais ! On m'a ramené dans les quartiers que je partageais avec trois sœurs, puis on a éteins les lumières. Quand je dis quartiers, ça veut dire cellule. Je crois m'être assoupie et avoir ouvert les yeux à cause de la chaleur. Oui, c'est ça. Des esclaves étaient en train de détacher mes compagnes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demandais-je posément.

- On s'enfuit, allez Raven !, me dit Hancock en me détachant.

S'enfuir ? La liberté ? Youhou ! Filons alors !

La prison était en feu (oui, un lieu avec des cellules est une prison !) et tous courraient. Moi, je me stoppais pour me retourner et observer les flammes. En mon for intérieur, je priais pour que les Dragons Célestes qui se trouvaient sur le terrain meurent par les flammes. J'étais trop prise par mes songes pour pouvoir réagir lorsqu'on me bouscula. Au sol, je tentais de me protéger des fuyards qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à me marcher dessus. Quelle bande d'égoïstes… Je sentis qu'on me soulevait du sol, et qu'on courrait.

- Il ne faut pas rester là !, tonna une voix forte et rauque que je connaissais bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!, m'écriais-je. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!

Mais je n'eus aucune réponse.

- Papa réponds-moi !, ordonnais-je avant de me mettre à tousser.

Foutue fumée, je savais pas que ça faisais dormir…

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je ne fus pas capable de dire où j'étais. En tout cas, je n'étais pas dans ma cellule…

- Papa ?

Le silence me répondit. Génial, je ne sais pas où j'suis et en plus je suis seule. Bordel c'est toujours pareil. Je m'assis, et regardais plus attentivement mon environnement. Lorsque des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles, j'eus le réflexe de chercher de quoi me défendre. Bizarre… Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, avec un petit hublot. Je m'en approchai, une fois debout (oui, j'étais couchée sur une table jusqu'à présent) et jeta un œil à travers le hublot. Des hommes-poissons étaient réunis, et ça sentait… Le poisson cuit. Malheureusement, pas de trace de mon père, ce qui signifiait que je risquais gros. Un homme-poisson se retourna vers ma porte, et je me cachai aussitôt. Je n'osais plus bouger lorsque la lumière du hublot disparu un peu, signe que quelqu'un venait. Il faut que je m'échappe ! Avec mes airs d'humaine, je vais surement me faire descendre c'est clair. Je priais pour qu'ils ne soient pas comme Arlong, avec une envie de tuer des humains. Je rêve, nous sommes tous comme ça.

La porte s'ouvre et je jette le petit caillou que j'avais dans la poche (ne me demander pas ce que je fais avec un caillou dans ma poche). L'homme-poisson s'en approche et se baisse pour le ramasser puis vole. Un bon coup de pied au cul qui lui fait traverser le mur ! Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très discret mais au moins je ne croise pas les autres. Je cours afin de sortir par le trou que j'ai fait avec mon projectile vivant, et m'apprête à sauter dans l'océan quand on m'attrape à la cheville pendant mon saut. Je me ramasse lamentablement contre la coque du bateau (car oui, j'ai enfin identifié l'endroit où je me trouvais) et râle en me cognant la tête.

- Bah alors, tu veux déjà nous fausser compagnie ?, ricane-t-on.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds de surprise.

- Arlong ?


	3. Comment devenir pirate

- Lâche-moi immédiatement espèce de sale requin qui pue !, criais-je en m'agitant.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse !

Arlong me lâcha au moment où j'entendais la voix de mon père protester. Je remontai à la surface en crachant de l'eau, sous les regards amusés et les rires des hommes-poissons. A part Arlong, je ne reconnus personne jusqu'à ce que mon père vienne à la rambarde. Je fronçai les sourcils et fit la moue mécontente qui me caractérisait et qui… Faisait toujours autant rire apparemment.

- T'as assommé Jinbei !, s'écria Arlong.

Oups… Tiens, tant que j'y pense, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Arlong rigole de bon cœur ? C'est parce que je suis la seule humaine que l'île des hommes-poissons a su accepter. Et aussi parce que j'ai un caractère qui lui plait, et que je suis la fille de Tiger.

- Remonte crevette !, lança mon père.

- Je n'suis PAS UNE CREVETTE !, m'énervais-je avant de plonger.

Je pris mon élan et remontai à la surface, avant d'atterrir sur le pont du bateau. Je regardais le flambeau dans lequel brûlaient des barres de fer, chauffés à blanc.

- Raven ?

Je me retournai vers les adultes et les fixais. Puis, je me mis à tourner lentement sur moi-même afin de détailler le bateau. Un drapeau noir, avec un soleil rouge au milieu… Drapeau noir ?!

- J'peux te parler deux minutes papa ?, demandais-je avant de poser mes yeux sur l'intéressé.

Il hocha la tête et commença à partir à l'arrière du bateau. Je le suivis, puis il s'assit.

- Depuis combien de temps étais-tu à Marijoie ?, demanda mon père.

- Je ne sais plus… Mais maman est morte en voulant me protéger des kidnappeurs.

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec tant de détachement que Tiger en fut choqué. Il me fixait, les yeux ronds.

- Je m'y suis fait, dis-je simplement. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Marijoie ?

- Je délivrais les esclaves…

- Papa, si tu deviens un pirate je veux en être.

Une nouvelle fois, la surprise se lu sur le visage de mon père. Il se leva et vint se mettre à ma hauteur. Oui, je suis humaine d'apparence et petite par rapport à cette dorade qui toisait facilement les deux mètres…

- Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça !

- Mais j'ai rien qui m'attends nulle part, j'vois pas quoi faire d'autre !, m'écriais-je.

Je croisai les bras et tapa mes pieds sur le plancher, comme pour m'ancrer dedans avant de lever la tête et soutenir le regard de Tiger qui se leva.

- Et puis j'en ai marre, moi, de toujours attendre pour te voir ou quoi ! Tu veux déjà plus me voir, c'est ça ?

Oui, je rageais. Je rage très facilement aussi.

- Si t'es pas capable d'assurer ton rôle, t'avais qu'à pas me dire que je pouvais te considérer comme mon père !

Aïe la baffe… J'l'ai mérité on dirait. Vu comme ça a claqué, et les bruits de stupeur que j'ai entendu venant du pont, ça devait être logique que je souffre.

- Si je te dis que tu es trop jeune, c'est parce que c'est le cas. Tu n'as pas le mental suffisant pour supporter ce genre de vie. Je préfère t'épargner des souffrances inutiles, tu en as reçu suffisamment en étant esclave !

Je gardais la tête tournée. Il aurait pu me décrocher la tête en me giflant comme ça, heureusement que j'ai le crâne dur. Mes cheveux noirs cachaient en partie mon visage.

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

Mon calme et ma froideur étonnèrent une fois de plus Tiger qui en lâcha un soupir stupéfait. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et soutins à nouveau son regard.

- J'ai assez souffert tu dis ? D'accord, si ça te fais plaisir. Mais je préfère être pirate avec toi, plutôt que vivre seule sans toi. Ça, ça me tuerais.

Tiger me regarda, et malgré moi, une larme roula le long de ma joue.

- Raven…

Mon père me prit doucement la main, sans me quitter des yeux.

- Je veux juste te protéger…

- Et moi j'veux juste rester avec toi…

Ma voix se brisa et de nombreuses larmes fusèrent.

- J'ai trop souffert sans toi pour te regarder partir encore p'pa… !

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, où je mis un long moment avant de me calmer. La nuit arriva vite, ensuite. Je déconnais avec Arlong et Jinbei, mes deux oncles avec qui j'avais beaucoup partagé quand j'étais plus petite. Que c'était bon de les revoir, de rire et de plaisanter avec eux ! Quand tous allèrent se coucher, moi je restais sur le pont à regarder les étoiles. Oui, je me souvenais des moments passés auprès d'Arlong dans Noah, le district des hommes-poissons. Je me souvenais des moments passés avec Jinbei, lorsque je le suivais avec la garde du royaume Ryûgu. Je me souvenais aussi des rares fois où il m'emmenait au palais pour que je ne sois pas seule lorsque ma mère travaillait. Un nom me vint alors à l'esprit, et résonnait dans ma tête tandis que je le murmurais.


	4. Quotidien pas si quotidien

J'entendis crier mon nom. C'était Arlong, et je crois qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier ma petite blague. J'avais échanger ses vêtements standards contre d'autres un peu plus ridicule... C'est en sortant de sa cabine que je pu admirer mon œuvre. Le requin était habillé d'un short rose à fleur bleue, ainsi que d'un minuscule t-shirt blanc avec écrit dessus « j'aime les bisous ». Je m'écroulais de rire avec l'équipage tout entier, qui en pleurait.

- Viens là sale gosse que j'te règle ton compte !, rugit Arlong.

- Il suffit !, s'écria Tiger. Venez, j'ai à vous parler.

Tandis qu'Hachi restait à la vigie, nous allâmes tous écouter mon père dans sa cabine. Assise dans un coin, je terminais de tailler le bout de bois que j'avais trouvé pour me faire un arc. Je ne prêtais donc guère attention à ce que disais Tiger, jusqu'à ce qu'Hachi rentre en catastrophe.

- Chef il y a un bateau ennemi en vue !, s'écriait la pieuvre. C'est la crise !

Je levais la tête pour voir cet ahuri qui venait d'entrer en panique.

- Ferme-la, Hachi, ordonna Arlong.

- Pourquoi ne te calmerais-tu pas ?, dit Jinbei posément.

Tout le monde était calme, sauf Hachi.

- Comme c'est inquiétant, fit Tiger. C'est la marine ?

- Nyu ! J'ai vu leur bannière oui !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef ?, lançais-je alors que Tiger tapait du poing sur la table.

Nous admirions le vaisseau de la justice nous canarder depuis le pont. Arlong en rigolait, debout sur la rambarde. Ils plongèrent tous et se mirent à nager vers le vaisseau ennemi. Moi ? Je soupirais, avant de me jeter à l'eau moi aussi. Je voyais les balles des fusils plongées dans l'eau, sans pour autant toucher mes compagnons qui sautèrent sur le pont. Certains trouaient la coque du bateau en venant par-dessous, d'autre attaquaient de front sur le pont… Quant à moi j'observai, assise sur un des mâts.

- Bah alors Raven, t'as peur de te salir les mains !, lança Arlong en riant.

- Arrête de faire ton crâneur, tu m'épuises.

Je balayais le champ de bataille des yeux, jusqu'à voir Jinbei isolé face à un humain tremblant. Rien qu'à sa mine sombre, je su que l'humain avait dit quelque chose que mon oncle avait mal prit. Et voilà que mon père s'emmêle… Et une brochette d'humain ! Quand je dis brochette, c'est juste un coup qui fait voler plusieurs soldats. Et quatre autres à l'eau, et deux écrasés contre un mur. Et maintenant il broie un canon à main nue ! Décidément, Tiger est en forme ! Je ne m'attarderais pas sur le speech du capitaine, et de mon père comme quoi nous cachions d'anciens esclaves. Personne n'avait la marque des Dragons Célestes sur le corps, les soldats pouvaient vérifier. Une fois l'équipage hors d'état de nuire, Tiger nous ordonna de prendre argent, marchandise et nourriture puis de retourner sur le bateau. Arlong, sous les yeux de mon père, exécuta un humain.

Dans la cabine de mon père, mes oncles se faisaient sermonner. Arlong tout particulièrement, qui se faisait boxer.

- Et quoi, alors ! Ce n'est rien de se débarrasser de deux ou trois de ces êtres inférieurs !, s'expliquait le requin.

- Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs, dit Tiger. Alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des fous !

- Mais grand-frère, je veux dire chef !, corrigea Jinbei, ils essaient tous de te tuer !

Je frissonnai. Pourquoi vouloir tuer mon père ? Il n'a fait que rendre justice !

- Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, continua Jinbei, nous devrions aller plus loin ! Ça nous rend malades !

De là, Tiger s'emporte quelque peu, mais se maitrisa. Il conclut, comme quoi nous ne tuerons jamais personne. Et là, Arlong se lança dans un speech pour démontrer que tuer les humains était mieux pour nous affirmer. Une fois de plus, il se fit boxer. Mais cette fois-ci par oncle Jinbei.

Lors du repas, personne ne parvint à faire décrocher un mot à Tiger. Je m'inquiétais un peu, lui qui d'habitude parle toujours. Arlong déblatérait des âneries sur les humains, et certains rigolaient quand oncle Jinbei lui tapait la tête. La nuit tomba ensuite, et dans la cabine communautaire ça chahutait. On riait, on chantait, on gueulait et on se battait pour s'amuser. Lorsque je me sentis oppressée, je décidai de sortir prendre l'air. J'entendis le bruit des tongs de Jinbei sur le plancher, et décidait d'aller le voir car j'avais bien envie de discuter avec lui à propos de mon père. Lorsque je vis Tiger, dos tourné et appuyé sur la rambarde avec une bouteille de saké, je décidai de rester cacher contre le mur.

- Jinbei ?, dit Tiger sans se retourner.

- Arlong est toujours ardent et ennuyant, n'est-ce pas ?, fit Jinbei.

- Je ne le blâme pas, répondit la dorade après avoir avalé la bouteille cul-sec. En fait, je n'ai pas le droit de dire une telle chose.

- Grand-frère…

- Jinbei, ce que la reine Otohime essaie de faire est une bonne chose. Pour elle, il n'existe pas de différence entre Arlong et moi.

Je sursautai lorsque la bouteille vola en éclat entre les doigts de mon père.

- Ce qui m'effraie, dit-il, c'est le démon caché au plus profond de mon âme.

J'entendis ensuite Hachi m'appeler, et je ne pus suivre la conversation davantage. Néanmoins, lorsque tous dormait, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Tiger ?


	5. Comment libérer un esclave

Le bateau voguait toujours, et j'avais toujours envie de me battre. En tant que criminels recherchés, nous nous battions souvent. A tel point qu'un jour, alors que je jouais aux cartes avec mes oncles et d'autres gars, Hachi vint nous voir en courant avec des avis de recherches à la main.

- Ils ont mis une prime sur la tête de Tiger et Jinbei !

- Sérieux ?!, s'écria Arlong.

- Enorme ! 230 millions de berry pour le chef !, s'étonna Macro.

- T'as vu ça oncle Jinbei ? Ta tête vaut 76 millions !

Et trois années s'écoulèrent de cette manière, le temps rythmé par la météo, les combats et les escales sur les îles. Pour mes quinze ans, nous nous étions arrêtés sur une île calme et paisible peuplé d'anciens esclaves, ressemblant aux indiens de mes livres d'histoires. Eh non, même en étant pirate, Tiger ne voulait pas que mon éducation en pâtisse. Alors il m'avait pris des livres, et parfois m'expliquait les choses. Au moment de repartir, les humains nous demandèrent de ramener une petite fille. Elle aussi s'était échappée de Marie-Joie trois ans auparavant grâce à mon père, et avait un sourire accroché à la face. Lorsqu'elle se présenta, j'eus comme un coup au cœur.

- Je m'appelle Koala, j'ai onze ans. Merci de m'avoir aidée il y a trois ans.

Lorsque nous avons repris la mer avec Koala à notre bord, Arlong ne cessait de se plaindre. Il trouvait ça « écœurant » d'avoir pris une humaine. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était le sourire permanent de la petite fille. Il avait même finit par la frapper. Hachi avait bien tenté de l'en empêcher, mais le requin n'écoutait jamais.

- Arlong !, m'écriais-je avant de le faire valser d'un coup de pied. Tu n'as pas honte ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Je me retournai vers Koala, étalée au sol et n'osant pas bouger. Alors que je m'approchai, elle déchira un morceau de son bas pour essuyer la goutte de sang qui était tombé de son nez, et qui s'était écrasé sur le parquet.

- Je suis désolée, je travaillerais sans pause ! Je nettoierais, mais ne me frapper pas s'il vous plait !

J'étais étonné de la réaction de cette petite. Elle venait de prendre un coup monumental, mais au lieu de pleurer elle s'excusait. Jinbei vint devant elle et l'interrogeait, mais elle ne faisait que s'excuser. Je m'approchai, lorsqu'elle déclara qu'elle ne pleurait jamais si on lui laissait la vie sauve. Tous furent très mal à l'aise. Lorsque je posai ma main dans le dos de Koala, elle eut un sursaut si violent que même ma main sauta avant de se reposer sur son dos. Et elle continuait de frotter le sol…

- Tu as peur de nous ?, demanda Jinbei.

- Oui, mais je voulais revoir ma mère alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et suit monter sur ce bateau. Si j'arrête de nettoyer, peut-être que vous me tuerez. Je vous servirai bien alors ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !

Aladin fit une remarque très intelligente, comme quoi Koala avait dû voir d'autre esclave mourir en prenant une pause ou en cessant de nettoyer. Tandis que je prenais la main de la petite pour qu'elle arrête de frotter le sol, Tiger s'avança et m'ordonna de l'amener dans sa chambre. Je le dévisageai avant de prendre Koala dans mes bras, comme si elle n'avait que la moitié de son âge et d'obéir.

Sur le pont, nous attendions en nous questionnant. Qu'est-ce que mon père pouvait bien faire avec Koala, mentalement malade ? Un cri se fit entendre et nous fit tous sursauter. Tiger sortit en tenant Koala par les bretelles de son pantalon avant de la jeter par terre. Son dos fumait, et je me précipitai la première auprès d'elle.

- Mais t'es malade !, criais-je à l'intention de la dorade.

- On peut être violent avec elle, mais elle ne pourra oublier qu'elle a été esclave avec cette marque sur elle !

Je pris Koala contre moi, elle avait perdu connaissance. Alors on l'amena à l'infirmerie où nous attendîmes tous son réveil. A ce moment-là, elle reprit son sourire plus vite que ses esprits. Elle s'excusa de nouveau, demandant à ce qu'on ne la tue pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas pleurer. Tiger la secoua, lui disant qu'elle devrait avant de lui montrer qu'il jetait son pistolet à la mer. Alors qu'elle scrutait l'eau, nous lâchâmes tous nos armes qui tombèrent sur le pont.

- C'est parti les gars ! Nous allons ramener Koala chez elle !

La joie fusa, comme un feu d'artifice sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Koala restait près du bord, et je la veillais du coin de l'œil. Je la pris dans mes bras et la mise contre ma hanche comme si c'était une toute petite fille. Elle laissa enfin, après ses larmes, un cri lui échapper. Je souris, et ébouriffai ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, du moment que ça te soulage !, dis-je.

Bien que je fixe la petite Koala, je sentais un regard lourd et menaçant sur moi. Ma propre voix résonna dans ma tête.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher une fois de plus, Arlong.


	6. Tous liés

Une nouvelle fois, je me disputais avec Arlong. C'était devenu si régulier depuis trois ans, que plus personne ne faisait attention à nos chamailleries mis à part Koala.

- Vieux poisson pourri !

- Viande froide !

- Nageoire atrophiée !

- Bulot !

- Bulot ?, demandais-je incrédule.

- Parce que t'es inférieure !

- Crétin sans cervelle !

Jinbei soupira avant de nous boxer tous les deux.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!, demandons-nous en chœur, Arlong et moi.

Koala observait, derrière le mât. Elle avait encore un peu peur, bien que tous l'ai acceptée. Je soufflais sur Arlong qui me dévisagea puis je fis signe à Koala de venir. Je passai beaucoup de temps avec elle. A force, elle m'appelait grande-sœur. Je laissai Arlong et Jinbei discuter de la bêtise du premier. Bientôt trente ans (oui oui, dans deux années), et pas raisonnable pour un sou. Moi, je n'ai que quinze ans et pourtant je gère mieux que lui.

- Tu viens nee-san ?, lança Koala depuis la cabine communautaire.

Je la rejoignis et me mis au travail. S'il y a bien un truc que mes années d'esclavage m'ont appris, c'est la couture ! J'avais donc récupérer du tissu lors de notre dernière escale, afin de faire une nouvelle robe à Koala. Et enfin, je la terminais après plusieurs semaines de travail.

- Change-toi et on ira leur montrer après !, dis-je en souriant.

Tandis que Koala se déshabillait, je prenais du fil noir et posai un grand pan de tissu assorti sur mes genoux. Ça faisait quelques jours que Tiger n'avait pas montré le bout de ses nageoires, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il ne sortait que pour manger. Les attaques se faisaient rares…

- Je suis prête !, me déclara Koala avec un sourire sincère.

- Allons-y alors !

Je sortis la première, et me postais de manière triomphale devant les rambardes.

- Messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir la magnifique Miss Pirate, Koala !

Tandis que je la soulevais et la posait sur les rambardes en faisant attention à bien la tenir, les pirates se mirent à siffler et applaudir.

- Tu es très élégante Koala !, dit Aladin.

- Nyu, c'est bien vrai !, renchérit Hachi.

- C'est moche, trancha Arlong qui ne tarda pas à déguster mon poing.

- Crétin de poisson pourri ! J'ai mis trois semaines à faire cette robe ! Toi t'es même pas capable de raccommoder un torchon alors ferme-la !

Jinbei gronda Arlong, pendant que Koala rejoignait les autres pirates pour jouer aux cartes. Je profitai de l'agitation pour aller terminer ce raccord que j'avais commencé pendant que Koala se changeait.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je pris le manteau noir et allai toquer à la cabine de Tiger.

- Entrez.

Je poussai lentement la porte, comme si je risquais quelque chose et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

- C'est moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven ?

J'observais mon père. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, mais quoi…

- Je te ramène ton manteau…

Il s'immobilisa et me fixa. Bon, l'objet de ses recherches semblait être son manteau noir.

- Il était déchiré, alors je te l'ai raccommodé…

Je lui tendis alors son manteau que j'avais soigneusement plié. J'eus presque l'impression qu'il hésitait à m'approcher, mais il prit tout de même son manteau.

- Pourquoi tu ne sors plus ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, répondit Tiger très rapidement.

- T'es allé voir Aladin ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Alors qu'il refermait son armoire, je pris le poignet de mon père qui se tourna alors vers moi. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans mon regard améthyste. Je détournai rapidement le regard et le lâchait avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- Raven.

Je m'immobilisais, attendant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sortis alors, sans un mot. Ne pas m'inquiéter ? C'est mon père, comment veux-t-il que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ? Je rejoins mes compagnons pour une partie de carte, laissant derrière moi mes pensées sombres.

Nous nous étions enfin procuré un Eternal Pose qui nous mènerait jusqu'à l'île natale de Koala. Lors de la précédente escale, nous étions tous aller acheter de vrais vêtements à la petite (oui, disons que j'ai encore quelques trucs à apprendre en couture pour que les vêtements ne ressemble pas à des sacs). Toute gênée, Koala se mit à frotter le sol avec un torchon.

- Je ferais mieux de nettoyer !, dit-elle.

- Nyu !, protesta Hachi. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de travailler quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Laisse-la faire, dit Aladin assis sur un tonneau. Un traumatisme pareil ne s'efface pas si facilement…

Assise au sol, près de notre médecin de bord, je taillais mes pointes de flèches. Arlong se joignit à nous, lui qui d'ordinaire s'isolait (malgré nos disputes).

- Tu la comprends vraiment bien Aladin, mon frère. Parce que tu as été un esclave toi aussi. Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas la tuer maintenant ?

Je tressaillis aux paroles du requin. Même Koala réagit, arrêtant de frotter le sol.

- C'est une humaine, comme tous ceux qui nous ont pris comme esclave !

- Ferme-la Arlong !, crachais-je.

- Allez, dis-nous la vérité !, fit Arlong en posant sa main sur la tête de Koala. Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dit sur nous ?

- Arlong laisse-la !

- Tes parents regardaient les hommes-poissons de haut, pas vrai ?, disait-il sans prêter attention à moi.

Je pouvais sentir la peur de Koala, qui se remit à frotter énergiquement le sol pendant qu'Arlong se mit à rire.

- C'est ainsi qu'est la société humaine !, dit-il. Ils se pensent supérieurs à toutes les espèces de ce monde, et leurs enfants sont influencés donc suivent l'exemple. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que personne ne les aura exterminés !

Je m'étais levé, et j'étais prête à aller coller mon poing dans la gueule de ce requin. Or, Aladin me tenait au poignet, très fermement.

- Je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué comment ils se comportaient pendant ces trois dernières années, leur regard méprisant lorsqu'ils nous voyaient.

Et personne n'osait répondre, car il avait raison.

- Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous leur auriez fait si le boss n'avait pas été là.

Assez de conneries ! Mes pas résonnèrent sur le plancher, j'allais frapper Arlong.

- Nee-san !, s'écria Koala.

Je m'immobilisai alors, le poing en arrière.

- Ce n'était qu'un petit nombre d'entre eux, dit Jinbei.

Hachi détendit l'atmosphère en proposant un jeu à Koala : trouve la perle dans ma main. Bon, pas facile de trouver dans quelle main se trouvait la perle lorsqu'on a une pieuvre en face de soi. Ce n'était pas plus mal, un petit jeu…


	7. Un passé et retour au bercail

Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, j'avais décidé de prendre l'air. Koala et les autres membres de l'équipage dormaient paisiblement, bien au chaud sous leur couette. L'hiver s'était installé sur Grand Line, et m'avait forcé à sortir couverte. Appuyée sur les rambardes près de la proue, je regardais l'horizon noir.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, fit la voix de Koala dans mon dos.

- Tu devrais dormir…

- S'il te plait, nee-san.

Je regardais la petite fille que je distinguais peu dans le noir, puis j'hochai la tête.

- Pourquoi Arlong ne m'aime pas, et toi si ?

- C'est parce que je ne suis humaine que d'apparence, répondis-je après un silence surpris.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ma maman était une sirène. Et mon géniteur était un humain.

Koala s'assit, et me demanda de lui raconter comment j'avais vécu jusque-là.

- Ma mère et moi vivions à Coral Hills, sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Quand je suis née, les amis de ma mère l'ont abandonnée, ne voulant pas être lié à une monstruosité comme moi. La reine Otohime a pourtant tout fait pour que nous soyons acceptées, ma mère et moi. En vain. C'est peu avant mon premier anniversaire qu'on a déménagé à Noah.

- C'est quoi Noah ?

- Un orphelinat, devenu un quartier de racaille où personne n'osait mettre les pieds. Bien sûr, ma mère n'avait pas eu le choix à cause de la pression qu'elle subissait sur l'île des hommes-poissons. C'est par nécessité qu'on a déménagé, donc. Ma mère connaissait Tiger depuis longtemps, et dans une lettre elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure qui s'était soldé par ma naissance. Tiger et ma mère s'aimaient à la folie, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous a pas abandonné. Comme tout le monde aimait beaucoup Tiger, certains hommes-poissons ont adhérer à sa vision des humains. Et comme j'ai les mêmes capacités qu'eux, ils m'ont très vite tous adoptés. Arlong le premier.

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui, à la demande de Tiger et ma mère. Il était mon oncle, avec Jinbei, et lorsque j'avais des ennuis je pouvais aller les voir tous les deux. J'avais souvent des ennuis, car les enfants de Noah ne m'acceptaient pas trop. Et Tiger n'a pas toujours été présent, alors je comptais sur mes oncles. Je me souviens encore… Des jours où je ne trouvais personne pour m'aider et que je rentrais blessée chez moi. Lorsque ma mère m'emmenait à son travail, je n'avais pas le droit de quitter l'arrière-boutique. J'étais donc très seule dans ces moments, aussi. Je repensais souvent à ces enfants qui criaient « t'as pas intérêt à m'embêter sinon mon papa va te casser la figure ». Et je me disais toujours… Quelle chance ils ont ! Tiger n'était que très peu là, je n'avais pas la chance de pouvoir compter sur lui. Alors je pleurais en serrant la peluche que j'avais pour ne pas être trop seule non plus. Je pensais toujours aussi, ou en tout cas je rêvais, aux rares jours où Tiger rentrait de ses voyages. Je me sentais bien, et fermais les yeux en voyant la scène comme si c'était un film…

Je posai mes yeux sur Koala qui me fixait, et reprit.

- Si je suis pirate, ce n'est pas uniquement car je suis avec mon père. C'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. On ne me chasse pas, on ne me traite pas de monstre ou d'erreur de la nature. Je ne suis pas blessée. Et je suis heureuse.

Je pris Koala contre moi lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer.

- C'est triste ton histoire…

- Pourtant, elle ne l'est pas, puisque je ne suis pas malheureuse. Allez, sèche tes larmes de crocodile p'tite crevette…

Je souris à cette petite fille, puis la porta jusqu'à sa couchette. Le sommeil ne me gagna point, mais je sentais un poids se soulever de mon cœur.

Les beaux jours étaient de retour, et nous débarquions à Fullshout. L'île natale de Koala. Je ne vous cacherais pas que les adieux furent pleins d'émotions pour l'équipage. Sauf Arlong, évidemment. Tiger avait décidé de raccompagner Koala jusqu'à l'entrée de son village, et elle le suivit jusqu'en bas de la passerelle avant de se retourner.

- Nee-san !

Je regardais Koala en essuyant mes larmes.

- J'veux que tu viennes aussi ! S'il te plait !

Mes compagnons me poussèrent, et je rejoignis mon père et Koala. Pendant notre marche, Koala s'entêta à prendre la main de Tiger qui finit par céder après moult tentatives de rejet. Ça m'avait fait bien rire, ce qui m'avait valu le regard foudroyant de mon capitaine. L'autre main libre de Koala tenait la mienne.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin au village, mon père encouragea la petite fille à rejoindre sa mère qui s'avançait vers nous. C'était de bien émouvantes retrouvailles. Les larmes fusaient des yeux de la mère et de la fille qui se serraient mutuellement. Je souris, heureuse pour Koala, tandis que nous observions la scène avec Tiger. J'aperçus les regards méprisants que lançaient les villageois à mon capitaine.

- Retournons au navire.

Je suivis donc Tiger, lorsque Koala nous appela et nous remercia d'avoir tenu la promesse qu'on lui avait faite. Nous l'avions ramené chez elle, et enfin elle serait heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vis un sourire étirer les lèvres de la dorade.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte, que ce n'est que de temps en temps que j'appelle Tiger par notre lien. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'osais faire accepter à mon esprit ce que mon cœur savait déjà. Jamais Tiger et moi n'aurons une vraie relation père-fille normale.

- J'ai envie de croire, que quand Koala grandira… Les humains et les hommes-poissons seront…

Des bruits d'armes qu'on recharge se firent entendre, et immédiatement j'encochai une flèche sur mon arc. Des soldats de la marine, nous encerclant, et arme en joue ! Le chef se présenta, mais je ne captai pas tout. Seulement la partie où ils parlaient des villageois qui approuvaient l'arrestation à problème à condition qu'on leur laisse Koala.

- Fisher Tiger, capitaine des pirates du soleil, vous êtes accusés de deux chefs d'accusations. Mais vous le savez déjà. Assaut, et évasion.

Le dernier terme résonna dans mon esprit.

- Evasion ?, répétais-je.

Tiger m'attrapa soudainement et me lança hors du cercle de soldats quand j'entendis les coups de feu. Lorsque je me relevais, il était criblé de balles.

- Papa !

Un cri du cœur que je n'ai pas pu retenir, désolée. Le commandant (ou vice-amiral) Strawberry se retourna vers moi. J'eus le temps de décocher mes flèches, d'en récupérer quelques-unes et de tirer à nouveau. J'entendis nos compagnons arriver, quand Tiger s'écroula au sol.

- NON !


	8. Adieux et Honneur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic. Alors, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews (sachez qu'elles m'ont fait TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS plaisir !)

Ananimny : merci beaucoup de ta review, déjà. Ensuite, je suis contente que Raven te plaise comme nom ! x) et merci de me suivre ! Tu es ma deuxième followeuse officielle \o/

Elise477 : merci pour ta review, aussi :) il me semble que tu suivais déjà l'histoire avant ta review nan ? Enfin bref, je tiens aussi à te remercier car ta review m'a fais un peu changé mon scéna' (j'ai la fiction complète d'écrite, je poste quand j'ai envie en fait xD). Tu m'as donnée une belle idée, j'espère juste que je l'aurais correctement écrite ! Tu verras bien comment la suite se fait, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que maintenant ;)

Flo' : tu es au courant de tout. S'il te plait ne SPOIL PAS l'histoire, ok ? xD Je t'envois bientôt mes chapitres supp'

J'ai finis mon speech, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nous avions quitté Fullshout à bord du navire qu'Arlong était parvenu à dérober aux soldats de la marine. Avec Jinbei, nous avions ramené Tiger au navire et Aladin lui avait procuré tous les soins nécessaires. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que le capitaine refusait.<p>

- Ne soyez pas ridicule !, s'exclama Hachi. Laissez qu'on fasse une transfusion sanguine !

- Tu as perdu trop de sang !, dit Jinbei. Tu vas mourir si on ne t'en fait pas une !

Aladin fit remarquer que le groupe sanguin du capitaine était très rare, et que personne sur le navire ne pouvait donner son sang. Tiger ajouta que le stock de sang de ce navire était humain, à quoi le médecin répondit que c'était le même sang.

- Ce n'est que comme ça qu'on pourra te sauver ! Maintenant laisse-moi faire !

- HORS DE QUESTION !, hurla Tiger.

Tout le monde réagit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si violent dans ses réactions.

- Je préfère mourir que de vivre avec du sang humain en moi ! Leur sang est sale, ils nous ont toujours manqué de respect ! Je ne veux rien leur devoir, je ne veux pas de leur miséricorde ! Je ne me soumettrais pas aux humains !

Je ne pouvais qu'observer la rage et la douleur de Tiger, tandis que tous protestaient.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous en parler, mais lors de mon dernier voyage… J'ai été capturé, et… Avant la fin de mon voyage, j'avais passé plusieurs années à Marie-joie ! J'étais… un esclave !

Nous fûmes tous stupéfaits. Tiger nous raconta alors ce qu'il avait vécu, vu et ressenti.

- Je ne peux pas accepter les humains !, finit-il par avouer.

- Tiger ne dit pas de sottises et vis ! Tu ne dois pas mourir !, s'exclama Jinbei au bord des larmes.

- Laissez-le.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Je n'avais pas décroché un mot, et n'avais pas réagi. Je m'avançais vers la perfusion de sang et l'ouvrait avec une lame que je cachais toujours dans ma botte. J'eus le droit à des protestations verbales fortes.

- Raven !

Je lâchai ma lame et regardais Tiger. Il avait déjà l'air parti.

- Raven…

- On respecte ton choix, dis-je la voix tremblante.

- Donne ta main…

J'obéis et Tiger m'attira contre lui avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Pars tranquille… La vie continue pour nous tous…

- Ma fille… Je…

Tiger termina sa phrase dans son dernier soupir, et tous se mirent à pleurer. Je serrais le corps inerte de mon capitaine et murmurais.

- Je t'aime aussi papa… !

Nous pleurions tous. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de larmes chez une seule personne, pas même lorsque j'étais esclave.

Hachi tentait de retenir Arlong, en vain. Le requin rageait trop, et parvint à se défaire de son ami.

- Grand-frère n'était qu'un idiot !, rugit-il.

Je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie et filait avec Hachi.

- Arlong !, appelais-je avec la pieuvre.

Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, ce foutu requin qui se jetait à l'eau. Mes poings se serrèrent et je me précipitais aux rambardes à mon tour.

- Raven !, appela Hachi.

Je n'écoutai pas non plus. Arlong est un membre de l'équipage, et je refuse de le laisser filer comme ça ! Surtout que je sentais qu'il risquait sa peau. Sans attendre, je me jetai à l'eau. Il fallait que je rattrape Arlong avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie ! Je m'immobilisai en sentant une emprise sur mon bras, et me retournais aussitôt.

- Jinbei !

Mon oncle me fixait, impassible et immobile.

- Laisse Arlong tranquille. Sa rage contre les humains va le perdre, alors ne le suit pas. Il pourrait t'entrainer dans sa chute.

Il me prit la main et nous retournâmes au bateau.

La nuit qui suivait la mort de mon père fut sans sommeil pour moi. Je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, et c'est pourquoi le lendemain on m'obligea à rester au lit. Là, je pu m'endormir. Mais mon sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars, toujours plus gores et effrayant les uns que les autres. Dans l'un d'eux, je me voyais encore à Marie-Joie, en compagnie de mon père qui me protégeait des tortures que j'avais subis en punition à mes maladresses. Je hurlais, voyant tout le sang de mon père le quitter et sachant bien que personne ne pourrait lui faire une transfusion ici. Je hurlais, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que des gardes me prennent et commencent à me secouer.

J'ouvrais les yeux et eut la face de Jinbei en face de moi qui me disait de me calmer. Pourquoi je continuais de hurler « non » ? Je n'en sais rien, toujours est-il que j'ai mis du temps avant d'arrêter. J'avais l'impression de venir d'un autre monde qui venait de disparaitre, et dont j'étais la dernière survivante.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !, me dit Jinbei en me frottant le dos pour me réchauffer.

Sauf que, si je tremblais, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. C'était la terreur que j'avais ressenti pendant mes cauchemars qui me faisait trembler. Je finis par m'agripper au kimono de mon oncle et fondre en larmes, sous les yeux de tout l'équipage.

De nombreux jours étaient passés depuis la mort de Tiger. Arlong n'était pas revenu, et le gros titre du jour annonçait la mort de mon père après un refus de transfusion sanguine. L'article était assez proche de la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas la tragique et vraie vérité. La source de ces informations ? Arlong.

- Il a menti à la Marine, pour ne pas salir l'honneur de mon père...

- C'est exactement ça, m'appuya Aladin.

Hachi sonna l'alerte d'un navire ennemi en approche. Je regardais mon oncle et capitaine qui lança l'abordage, en donnant ordre de ne tuer personne.

Même sans mon père, il était devenu impossible de faire machine arrière. Le temps passait, et certains d'entre nous eurent le privilège d'avoir leur tête mise à prix.

Jinbei eut les titres de « premier fils de la mer » et celui de capitaine des Pirates du Soleil. Quant à moi, ma première prime était déjà très élevée. J'étais assez fière de moi, avec 100 millions de berry sur ma jolie petite tête. Moi narcissique ? Pas du tout !

Aujourd'hui, une lettre destinée à Jinbei avait été amené sur le bateau.

- Ils veulent que je devienne l'un des 7 Grands Corsaires ?!

- Pas étonnant !, m'exclamais-je pendant que je triais le reste du courrier.

- Ta prime est à 250 millions !, dit Macro. Ils savent que tu seras une plus grande menace pour le Gouvernement.

- Ils ont enfin compris !, lâcha Smack. Refusons leur demande et gagnons davantage de notoriété capitaine-chuu !

- Non, je crois que je vais accepter leur offre.

Je tombai à genoux, tremblante. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, croyant que Jinbei m'avait choquée.

- Tu es dingue !, s'écria Macro. Regarde, même Raven en est retournée !

- Raven ! Est-ce que ça va ?, s'enquit Hachi qui se tenait à mes côtés.

Jinbei vint près de moi et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui tendais le papier qui était dans mes mains. C'était un avis de recherche, le mien. Non seulement ma prime avait augmenté, mais en plus j'étais enfin reconnu. Hachi prit l'affiche et la lu, avant de la lever au-dessus de sa tête fièrement.

- Nous avons la fille de Tiger à bord !, criait-il. Fisher Raven est parmi nous !

J'en pleurais, tant j'étais heureuse. On m'appelait Raven la ténébreuse, mais la Marine ne m'avait jamais nommée par le nom de mon défunt père. Est-ce que je méritais de porter le nom de cet illustre individu ? Oui, maintenant c'était officiel. Dans les esprits, j'étais la fille de Tiger. Maintenant, aux yeux de la loi, je le suis. Et personne ne me retirera cet honneur.


	9. Séparation et Questions

Jinbei avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne au palais Ryûgu. Il avait à parler avec le roi, à propos de sa décision concernant son ascension au rang de Grand Corsaire.

- De cette manière, les hommes-poissons pourront se rapprocher du gouvernement, expliquait-il. Pour le bien de la reine à qui nous avons causé tant de problèmes...

Le roi Neptune remercia mon oncle qui était assis. Je sais que c'est l'usage, mais moi et les bonnes manières, ça fait mille. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux gardes sur les côtés. L'un d'eux me paraissait étrange, je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

- Et puis, cela rendrait possible l'ultime rêve de Tiger, poursuivit Jinbei.

- Libération et liberté des hommes-poissons !, lançais-je avec une véhémence folle.

Jinbei se tourna vers moi, surpris, et le roi me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Veuillez m'excusez, c'est sorti tout seul…, dis-je doucement.

Jinbei sourit, avant de reprendre son explication.

- Tu aurais dû le laisser croupir à Impel Down !, crachais-je à mon capitaine.

- Allons, Raven…

- Il a tué des humains !, coupais-je en tapant le bureau du plat de la main.

Jinbei me fixait, calme et impassible. Hachi entra dans la pièce.

- Nous sommes arrivés capitaine !

L'équipage débarqua sur le quai de la prison, et attendit qu'on relâche Arlong. Jinbei avait demandé sa libération, et il l'avait obtenu. Lorsque la grille se leva et qu'il commença à avancer, tous l'appelèrent joyeusement. Sauf Jinbei qui restait impassible, et moi qui bouillait. De tous, je crois que j'étais celle qui tenait le plus au principe laissé par mon père. Arlong monta sur le navire sans un mot, tandis que Jinbei perdait son impassibilité.

La tension entre mes oncles était palpable. Elle était si insoutenable, et si visible, que lors d'une escale ils rivalisèrent. Arlong ne voulait pas suivre Jinbei s'il devenait un chien du gouvernement. Alors il décida de redirigé l'équipage des Pirates d'Arlong, prenant ses anciens hommes avec lui. Dont Hachi qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

- Si tu veux m'arrêter, dit Arlong, tu ferais mieux de me tuer tout de suite !

Jinbei restait impassible, quand soudain je logeais mon poing dans le nez d'Arlong. Le requin décolla et alla se cogner violemment contre un arbre. Aladin s'empressa de m'attraper et de me faire reculer.

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille Arlong !, crachais-je tandis que mon oncle se relevait.

Il me fixa, impassible. Ma rage éclatais. Je l'adorais et en même temps je le détestais. Je l'aimais, car après tout il est mon oncle, l'une des rares personnes à qui j'ai pu accordé ma confiance dès mon plus jeune âge. Je le détestais pour avoir trahis Tiger et ses principes en tuant ces soldats. Je me débattais comme un diable pour me libérer d'Aladin, tandis qu'un combat s'engageait entre mes oncles. Ou en tout cas, mon oncle Jinbei et ce traitre d'Arlong qui se prenait une sacrée raclée.

A partir de ce jour, l'équipage se divisa en trois pour suivre des chemins différents. Macro partit de son côté avec ses copains, Arlong et ses compagnons suivirent le chemin de la violence. Quant à Aladin, Jinbei, les autres et moi-même, nous allions retourner sur notre île.

Une nuit, sans sommeil une fois de plus, je m'étais assise sur la proue du navire. Comme si les ténèbres de la nuit étaient un écran, je voyais défiler devant moi la plupart des souvenirs que j'avais d'Arlong, et de mon père. Et en même temps, je réfléchissais. J'étais orpheline à présent. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Noah sans Arlong, en bref je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon capitaine, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Je devrais donc me débrouiller seule.  
>Et si... C'était ça la solution ? Les pas de Jinbei ne me firent même pas bouger.<p>

- Oncle Jinbei ? Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui attends les pirates qui n'ont rien sur notre île ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit mon capitaine après un silence.

- Et tu crois que je pourrais… Voler de mes propres ailes ?

Je me retournai vers Jinbei dont le visage était éclairé par une lampe à huile. Il me fixait avec des yeux ronds et embués.

- T'es triste ?

- Non, juste… J'imagine que ton père serait très fier de toi maintenant.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Parce que je voulais devenir mon propre capitaine, mon père serait davantage fier que si je restais à la solde de Jinbei ? Deux ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Tiger. Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, je pouvais encore rêvé du jour où j'aurais mon propre équipage. La nostalgie m'enveloppa d'un seul coup, puis fut remplacée par ma tristesse.

- J'aimerais qu'il soit là…, murmurais-je.

Jinbei me tendit la main pour m'aider à revenir sur le pont, et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tant qu'on se souvient de lui, Tiger sera toujours là.

Je souris légèrement, et serrais Jinbei dans mes bras.

- Même si tu deviens indépendante, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Raven…

Le retour sur l'île des hommes-poissons fut mouvementé, mais voir le bonheur des membres de l'équipage retrouvant leur famille n'avait pas de prix. J'étais désormais seule sur le navire avec mon capitaine. Jinbei me poussa gentiment et me suivit sur le quai. Là, il m'amena au palais Ryûgu et attendit avec moi l'arrivée de la reine et de ses quatre enfants. Le roi n'attendait qu'eux pour commencer l'audience. Pendant notre voyage, Jinbei avait commencé à me parler davantage de la reine Otohime, de ce qu'elle faisait et en quoi mon père trouvait ça bien. J'étais loin de me douter que j'allais finir le cœur brisé plus tard...

- Bon retour parmi nous Jinbei !, lança joyeusement la reine.

- Merci votre altesse. Majestés, j'aimerais vous présenter la pirate la plus importante pour Tiger.

Jinbei se tourna vers moi.

- Sa fille, Raven.

Je m'agenouillais, contrairement à la dernière fois où je n'avais pas bouger. Aussi, on ne m'avait pas reconnue comme la fille de Tiger auparavant. La première et la seule fois où je suis venue ici de manière officielle, je ne faisais que tapisserie (les fois où Jinbei me gardait pendant son service militaire ne comptant pas). Je m'étais défini comme la simple accompagnatrice de mon capitaine.

- C'est un honneur, de me présenter à vous comme la fille de mon père…, dis-je la tête baissée.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit lever la tête. Je vis le visage doux et rond de la reine Otohime, puis je m'empressai de baisser la tête à nouveau.

- Raven n'a nulle part où aller, dit Jinbei. Et elle veut devenir son propre chef, je ne peux donc pas la prendre dans mon équipage.

- Tu es l'hybride, née d'une sirène et d'un père humain n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda la reine.

- Oui, altesse.

- Toi qui as pu vivre à la surface, as-tu déjà vécu parmi les humains ?

- Leur folie est sans limites.

La reine se recula et je me levai avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Même envers leurs semblables, ils sont cruels et violents !, dis-je en retirant mon haut. La marque de l'équipage de mon père a masqué cette folie, mais elle n'efface pas ce que j'ai vécu à Marie-joie.

Jinbei serra les poings sur son kimono qui se froissa alors.

- Comme ce soleil, ce que les humains m'ont fait enduré reste graver en moi comme une marque au fer rouge.

Je remis mon haut, sentant les regards pesants sur moi.

- Je sais ce que vous faite altesse. Alors, n'arrêtez pas vos efforts !, déclarais-je avec force sans hausser le ton. Il doit bien y avoir des gens comme Koala, l'enfant que nous avons ramené chez elle. Des humains bons !

Je me retournai et vis la reine qui pleurais. Je faisais un effort pour que ma haine envers les hommes ne prenne pas le dessus sur ma volonté et mes paroles.

- Et avant de partir en tant que pirate indépendante, je souhaiterais vous aider dans votre tâche de ralliement des humains à notre espèce. Si vous l'acceptez…

Chose qui me surprit, la reine me sauta au cou en pleurant et hurlant. J'étais plus petite qu'elle et sentais ses larmes tremper mes épaules. Sympa, la reconnaissance…

Quelques mois passèrent, et après chaque campagne quotidienne, la reine Otohime m'amenait au palais pour que nous discutions des méthodes de persuasion que nous pourrions utiliser. Ses trois fils nous aidaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec la princesse. J'avais rapidement sympathisé avec l'aîné, Fukaboshi. Du haut de ma taille humaine, je me sentais ridiculement petite face à lui. Un jour, alors que les gens affluaient pour déposer leur signature sur la place de la Thoncorde, la campagne vira au cauchemar. Les caisses de pétitions prirent feu, et la reine fut assassinée… Par un humain.

Je quittais mon île natale quelque temps plus tard, et devenait mon propre chef. Parfois, je sentais mon père proche de moi, et qui me murmurait des conseils. Encore aujourd'hui, je l'entends…


	10. Rappels du passé

Bonjouuuuuur tout le moooooooonde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic' et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Ananimny : merci encore de tes reviews, toi et Elise477 me donner toujours plus envie d'écrire, et de dépasser les limites de ma raisonnable imagination xD

Elise477 : voici ce que tu m'as inspiré, j'espère que ça te plaira :)

* * *

><p>Je ne comptais plus les jours depuis mon départ de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Mais cela faisait longtemps, surement. Je me souviens, après quelques mois de voyage, avoir rencontré un jeune garçon de mon âge. Il aimait voyager, il était niais, mais me paraissait sympathique. Il avait fortement insisté pour me rejoindre sur mon bateau et voguer avec moi. J'avais finalement accepté, malgré son incompétence dans le domaine de la piraterie (navigation, artisanerie…)<p>

- Hé, Raven !

- Quoi ?, grommelais-je depuis la vigie avant de poser mes yeux sur Seth, sur le pont.

- T'es déjà allée sur East Blue ?

- On est sur Grand Line, pourquoi ? Tu veux faire marche arrière ?

- Bah, je viens du village de Gosa, et ça fait bien longtemps que je suis parti… Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?

- C'est où ton village ?

- Sur une île de l'archipel Konomi !

Je soupirai, fixant Seth qui me faisait des yeux de merlans frits. C'était impossible d'aller sur East Blue. Mais... Comment refuser ?

- Ok.

Mon eternal pose ne m'indiquait pas Reverse Mountain (le chemin qui me paraissait le plus court). Mais je me fiais au courant marin et à ce que me disait Seth. De cette manière, nous atteignîmes la montagne, qu'on finit par escalader. Une fois au sommet, Seth me demanda innocemment :

- Comment on fait pour redescendre ?

Le navire était de l'autre côté, dans Grand Line. Je pris donc Seth au bras et me jetai dans le vide après une bonne prise d'élan. Il n'eut pas le temps de mourir noyé, vu à la vitesse à laquelle je le tirai hors des courants fous. Notre arrivée au village de Seth tenait du miracle. Sans embarcation, j'avais dû nager et porter mon camarade tout du long ! Etrangement, peu de gens étaient dans les rues. Seth alla frapper chez lui, et je le suivis lorsque sa mère lui ouvrit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Seth. Pourquoi personne n'est dehors ?

- C'est une longue histoire mon chéri.

La femme nous raconta que deux ans plus tôt, des hommes-poissons avaient établi leur domination sur l'archipel. Ils frappaient les gens, leur extorquaient de l'argent et la Marine ne faisait rien pour les aider.

- Qui est leur chef ?, demanda Seth, très énervé.

- Il s'appelle Arlong.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, qui attira l'attention sur moi. Mais je me retranchai dans le silence, Seth me secouant. Arlong avait donc laissé sa rage prendre le dessus… Il fallait que je le voie.

- Où puis-je le trouver ?, demandais-je sèchement.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce monstre !?, s'exclama Seth que je giflai immédiatement.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas de suite. Puis il se leva et commença à me crier après. Je le pris au col et le soulevai facilement du sol, ce qui fit crier sa mère.

- Ce que je compte faire ne te regarde pas Seth. Tiens-toi à carreaux où tu te retrouveras aux côtés de Gold Roger !

Je le lâchai, et me tournai vers sa mère. Elle me donna de suite le nom du QG d'Arlong.

- Il est vraiment narcissique !, songeais-je avant de partir.

Je traversai le village de Cocoyashi, où un homme plein de cicatrices m'arrêta.

- N'allez pas par-là mademoiselle !, me dit-il. C'est dangereux.

- Je vais à Arlong Park. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème monsieur ?

Il se tut, et me prit le poignet.

- Vous êtes l'une des leurs ?

Je le dégageai rapidement en arrière, et repris ma route.

Etrangement, le QG de mon oncle me rappelait le Shabondy Park. Coïncidence ? Surement pas, à mon avis. La porte devant moi était très grande. Un mur entourait le périmètre, et la mer en était une partie. J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était bloquée. Peu patiente, je la fis voler d'un bon coup de pied. _Ils _étaient tous là. Mes anciens compagnons, l'équipage de Tiger.

- Nyu ! Raven, c'est bien toi ?!

Je me tournai vers Hachi. Il n'avait pas changé. Je me mis à marcher vers l'entrée du bâtiment, lorsque j'entendis le clapotis de l'eau qui s'agitait. Je me tournai immédiatement vers ce qui semblait être une piscine, et attendis. Arlong sortit de l'eau mais y retourna bien vite grâce à mon poing. Il ressortit, fou de rage.

- Toi !, rugit-il en me fixant.

- Arlong-san !, s'empressa Hachi. Voyons, tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Raven !

- Je sais très bien qui c'est, idiot !, s'écria Arlong.

Je le fixai, impassible. Pourtant, j'étais troublée de le revoir. J'aurais aimé me jeter sur lui pour l'emmerder comme je le faisais avant, j'aurais aimé me disputer pour rire avec lui, et le battre au tarot. Mais évidemment, c'était impossible.

- Que fais-tu ici, Raven ?, demanda Arlong plus calmement.

- Je veux te parler. Seul à seule, ajoutai-je après un coup d'œil autour de nous.

- Suis-moi.

Nous entrâmes donc tous les deux dans le bâtiment et montèrent à l'étage.

- Je vois que tu ne t'es pas fait chier pour construire Arlong Park.

- Le tribut des 20 villes et villages que je domine aide beaucoup !

- Qu'en est-il de la Marine soudoyée ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, Arlong.

- Allons Raven, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son oncle !

- Crois-tu vraiment que je te considère comme tel, alors que tu déroges à tous les principes de ton grand-frère ?

- Tiger était un idiot !

Je ne laissais personne insulter mon père, peu importe son nom ou son titre. Et c'est ainsi qu'Arlong vola à travers les murs et je le rejoignis pour le bloquer. Là où nous nous trouvions, une petite fille se tenait assise à un bureau. Elle nous fixait, terrifiée.

- Qui est-ce ?, demandai-je.

- Nami, dépêche-toi de finir ces cartes !, ordonna Arlong.

Je me retournai vers l'homme-poisson, comprenant que cette gamine était une esclave. Je relâchais Arlong et allai m'asseoir sur le bureau.

- Raven !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, demandai-je doucement à la fillette.

- Nami…

- Dis-moi Nami, pourquoi tu dessines des cartes pour Arlong ?

- Il m'y oblige…

Arlong envoya voler Nami contre un mur, ce qui me fit sursauter. Immédiatement, je le frappais si violemment qu'il tomba.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !, hurlais-je.

Je pris Nami contre moi et lui murmurai :

- Accroche-toi.

Je filai à toute vitesse vers la sortie, lorsqu'Arlong hurla. Immédiatement, tous se jetèrent sur moi une fois la cour atteinte. Bordel de merde ! Hachi m'arracha Nami, et je me retrouvai à me battre contre Smack. Au corps-à-corps, je n'avais rien perdu de ma souplesse et de ma force. Par contre, lorsque je dû viser la serrure de la porte pour fuir avec mon arc, je me plantai.

- Je vais te tuer !, cria Arlong.

Et il était sérieux. Il s'approcha de moi avec son hachoir en dents de scie.

- Ça lui correspond bien, songeais-je.

Arlong leva son hachoir et s'empressa de l'abaisser. J'esquivais et lui assénais un coup fort dans la nuque. Le requin tomba, et Smack m'attaqua de nouveau. Le pauvre, si seulement j'avais pu éviter de me battre avec lui... Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma part, Arlong me toucha avec sa lame acérée. Par chance, je ne perdis pas mon bras, mais ma jambe fut déchirée sur toute sa longueur. Me voilà donc handicapée pour ce combat. Et je manquais plusieurs fois d'y laisser ma tête. Lorsque je fus trop faible pour bouger davantage, Arlong m'attrapa à la gorge et me souleva au-dessus de la piscine.

- Crève, saleté d'humaine !, cracha-t-il.

Ses mots me transpercèrent, tandis qu'il me jetait à l'eau, de l'autre côté des murs d'Arlong Park. L'eau salée me brûlait, et je coulais. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Arlong pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Avait-il joué la comédie pendant toutes ces années ? Je sentis le sommeil me submerger, et m'abandonnait à lui.

Arlong s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir jeté Raven à l'eau. Il ne voulait voir personne, et ne pas être dérangé. Il répara son mur défoncé, dans lequel la brune l'avait fait voler. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, tête basse et mains jointes.

_- Crois-tu vraiment que je te considère comme tel, alors que tu déroges à tous les principes de ton grand-frère ?_

Arlong serra les poings. La voix de Raven faisait écho dans sa tête.

_- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !_

Ses propres mots résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_- Crève, saleté d'humaine !_

Une larme coula. La mort de Tiger l'avait poussé à agir comme un pirate, un être sans cœur et violent. Raven était _la seule personne _à réussir à le remettre en question. _La seule_ à le troubler autant. _La seule _qu'il ait aimée. Il haïssait les humains, certes, mais pas elle. Elle était _sa seule nièce_. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se sentait coupable. _Coupable _d'avoir agi si fortement, _coupable _de l'avoir blessée, _coupable _de lui avoir dit cette horreur avant de la jeter à l'eau. Dans un excès de rage, il renversa ses meubles et cria. Ses compagnons se précipitèrent à sa porte, l'appelant avec inquiétude. Mais Arlong ne répondit pas, il ne fit que murmurer _deux _mots.

- Pardon Raven…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Autour de moi, ma chambre. Ma chambre du navire. Avais-je rêvé ? Je me levai et allai sur le pont. Seth me sauta dessus et me serra contre lui.

- Espèce d'attardée ! T'as faillis mourir !

- Hein ?

- Tu as affronté Arlong j'imagine, tu étais gravement blessée !

Donc, je n'avais pas rêvé… Je repoussai Seth et lui demandai des comptes. J'étais dans le coma depuis longtemps, mais il m'avait transportée avec l'aide d'un certain Shanks qui nous avait raccompagné jusqu'au bateau, amarré chez le vieux Crocus de Reverse Mountain.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, me demanda Seth.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Je regardais mon eternal pose qui nous indiquait quelle direction prendre.

- En avant !, m'écriais-je en déployant les voiles.

Et nous voilà repartis. Je ne cessais de songer à Arlong les jours suivants notre départ, et finis par arriver à l'oublier, sur une menace spirituelle.

- Tu paieras pour tes crimes, Arlong.


	11. Remerciements - Preview

Heeeeeey saluuuut ! :D

J'ai trooooop envie de vous répondre les gens, à vos reviews et tout ça... Et j'ai aussi envie de vous faire plaisir :3

Ananimny : je kiffe toujours autant tes reviews, tu sais que tu es folle/fou ? Moi aussi, ça tombe bien xD

Elise' : c'est triste, je te l'accorde (même si je n'ai pas insister dessus). Ensuite... OMG tu n'aimes pas Arlong et pourtant tu te sens mal ? Aaaah bah j'ai réussi mon coup alors ! xD Peut-être se réconcilieront-ils un jour... Ou pas :p, ou si... Ou non ! Bah tu verras :p

Bref, voici un petit (voire micro) extrait de mon prochain chapitre. Il sera en deux parties, et j'attends que ma chère bêta me corrige les deux avant de poster. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Je me retournais vivement, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Et ma bouteille était à peine entamée.<p>

- Papa ?

Je regardais autour de moi. J'avais bel et bien entendu sa voix, c'était certain ! C'était si clair, si puissant… Je ne pouvais pas avoir halluciné. Finalement, je soupirais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, je sentis des liens m'enserrer la poitrine.

- Seth lâche-moi.

Mais rien, il ne lâchait pas. J'entrepris de lui faire lâche prise, hors il n'y avait rien autour de mon corps. J'étais seule. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Mon ombre se détachait dans la lumière nocturne que laissait entrer ma porte ouverte. Étrangement, la mienne était assez sombre. Oui, je précise, car une autre ombre, plus claire, chevauchait la mienne. Elle était étonnamment grande, carrée. Le haut ressemblait à des cheveux frisés.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas, que je ne suis pas avec toi.


	12. Song Fic

Saluuuut tout le monde !

Eh oui, je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai envie de poster. Aujourd'hui, un chapitre "song fic" car j'attends mes corrections de chapitres par ma bêta qui est débordée. Elle a deux loooongs chapitres (plus de 2000 mots ! Record battu ! xD) à corriger :3 (dernière semaine de cours, nous voilà !)

Alors je vous fais patienter avec cette song-fic.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Empty spaces fill me up with holes<strong>

**Distant faces with no place left to go**

Je tournais sur le pont du bateau, triste. Je levais la tête vers le ciel et soupirai de nombreuses fois.

- Papa ? Ecoute, j'suis désolée. J'pensais pas ce que je disais !

Le silence me répondit, une fois de plus.

**Without you within me I can't find no rest**

**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

Je m'appuyais contre le mât et me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, et les enserrais de mes bras avant de poser mon front dessus. Je fermais les yeux.

_- Je sais très bien ce que je fais !_

_- Non Raven, tu vas droit dans le mur !_

_- Fiche-moi la paix ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Encore moins si c'est un fantôme qui le fait !_

**I tried to go on like I never knew you**

Je serrais davantage mes genoux contre moi, me recroquevillais autant que je le pouvais. Pourquoi lui avais-je dis cela ?

_- Tu crois qu'un jour je serais pirate p'pa ?_

_- Tu l'es déjà Raven._

_- J'veux dire, à mon compte. Genre mon propre capitaine !_

_Tiger regardait sa fille qui agitait ses jambes dans l'eau. Puis il sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_- Bien sûr !_

**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**

J'avais l'impression de souffrir de martyr, comme si on me saignait le cœur.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Tiger ! Tu n'as pas été là quand j'en avais besoin, c'est trop tard aujourd'hui !_

_La présence de la dorade disparue immédiatement._

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

Si seulement je ne m'étais pas emportée. Si seulement j'avais dit la vérité. Si seulement j'avais laissé parler mon cœur au lieu de ma raison.

_- Attends Raven !, appela Tiger._

_- Nan ! On y va !, rétorqua la brune._

_Tiger détailla sa fille. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle faisait régner l'ordre sur le navire. Tout le monde l'aime bien et passe du temps avec elle. _

_- Allez crevette !, dit Arlong avant de plonger._

_Raven suit son oncle sans hésiter. Tiger soupire, et les laisse partir. Tous passent du temps avec Raven, sauf lui._

**But whitout you all I'm going to be is incomplete**

Tant de souvenirs remontaient soudainement. Et ma douleur n'en fut que plus grande.

_- Jinbei-san ? Pourquoi on naît pour souffrir de solitude ?_

_- Raven, tu as de drôles de questions !_

_- Mais c'est vrai. Pourquoi on naît si c'est… pour devenir esclave ou ce genre de choses ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas avec ton père ?_

_- Il s'en fiche. On a été qu'une seule fois seuls, et puis il a prit ses distances…_

**Voices tell me I should carry on**

_- Je m'en fous que tu sois là, tu ne m'aides pas !_

Pourquoi je lui avais dis tout cela ? Je sentais le sang couler de mes poings, dans lesquels mes ongles se plantaient.

**But I'm swimming in an ocean all alone**

J'avais l'impression de perdre pieds, depuis qu'il avait disparu. J'avais essayé de le ramener, je l'avais appeler et m'étais excusée. Mais le fantôme de Tiger n'est plus reparut.

**It's written on your face**

Mais qu'avais-je fais pour en arriver là ?

**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

Oui, j'avais fais une erreur. Une énorme erreur.

**I tried to go on like I never knew you**

- _T'es bien la fille de ton père !, dit Arlong dans un rire._

_- Ouais et alors ? Sale requin pourri !_

_- Quoi ?!_

_Tandis qu'Arlong et Raven se disputaient, Tiger observait sans se faire remarquer. Raven avait le sang chaud, et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Mais au fond, elle était comme lui._

**I'm awake but my wolrd is half asleep**

**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**

Je ne supportais plus ce vide que je portais en moi depuis tant d'années. En revenant, il l'avait rebouché. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre sans lui.

**But whitout you all I'm going to be is…**

_Raven pleurait, comme à chaque anniversaire de sa mère. Tiger l'observait, elle s'était isolée à la poupe sur les rambardes. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer en la voyant pleurer ainsi. Il alla alors la voir…_

Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues, et je fus prise de tremblements. Et je murmurais des choses que je n'avais jamais dites.

- J'ai besoin de toi…

Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et je relevais la tête. J'aurais pu m'appuyer contre lui, mais je n'en fis rien. Je m'excusais sans cesse, et finalement je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Sans lui, j'étais…

**Incomplete.**

* * *

><p>*<em>Song used : Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys<em>

**Aloooors ? ça vous a plu ? Des avis ? :3**


	13. Water Seven (1-2)

Une fois de plus, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. J'étais donc assise sur le pont, ayant une bouteille de saké avec moi. La nuit était si calme, si paisible…

- On dirait les nuits de l'époque…

L'époque, signifiait le temps où Tiger était encore de ce monde. Appuyée au bord, je fixais l'eau sombre et calme. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, les étoiles brillaient, et une faible luminosité semblait s'en dégager. Pas de lune, mais on distinguait bien les formes et les vagues se dessinaient comme du velours noir. Je fermais les yeux puis levais la tête vers le ciel. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le visage de Tiger dans les étoiles.

- Tu me manques…

Puis je secouais la tête. Voir une personne dans les étoiles, qu'est-ce que c'est niais et kitch ! Je bus une gorgée de saké et râlais après moi-même.

- Je suis pirate. Je n'ai besoin de personne, encore moins d'une famille.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ton cœur.

Je me retournais vivement, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Et ma bouteille était à peine entamée.

- Papa ?

Je regardais autour de moi. J'avais bel et bien entendu sa voix, c'était certain ! C'était si clair, si puissant… Je ne pouvais pas avoir halluciné. Finalement, je soupirais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, je sentis des liens m'enserrer la poitrine.

- Seth lâche-moi.

Mais rien, il ne lâchait pas. J'entrepris de lui faire lâche prise, hors il n'y avait rien autour de mon corps. J'étais seule. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Mon ombre se détachait dans la lumière nocturne que laissait entrer ma porte ouverte. Étrangement, la mienne était assez sombre. Oui, je précise, car une autre ombre, plus claire, chevauchait la mienne. Elle était étonnamment grande, carrée. Je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas, que je ne suis pas avec toi.

Je me raidis. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas entendre la voix de Tiger DEUX FOIS DE SUITE ! Et de manière si claire et forte… Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je me laissais aller. J'avais l'impression de le sentir, comme s'il était vivant. Je pouvais percevoir la force de ses bras qui me serraient comme une étreinte de fer, leur chaleur. Et même l'odeur de son vieux manteau noir. Puis il disparut progressivement, et il fut trop tard pour qu'il m'entende.

- J't'aime, putain…

La vulgarité, pas nécessaire ? Mais allez vous faire voir j'parle comme je veux ok ! Je ne pus retenir davantage mes larmes. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

- Raven ?

Seth s'approcha, et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Je me ressaisis, et ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête sec. J'entrai ensuite dans ma chambre et fermais ma porte sans me retourner. Je ne sais pas ce que fit Seth alors, mais moi j'allais me coucher. Il n'y avait que quand je me laissais aller que je pouvais ensuite dormir…

- J'ai vraiment envie de te faire ta fête, tu sais ça !, criais-je en secouant Seth. Tu me gaves avec tes envies de rentrer chez toi ! Tu vois combien de temps on doit attendre pour que l'eternal pose retrouve le chemin à suivre ! UNE SEMAINE !

Je lâchais Seth qui s'effondrait au sol, sonné. Puis je soupirais, lassée de ce mec qui me tapait en permanence sur le système. Combien de temps j'allais encore le supporter ? Peu, surement. Je sautais sur le quai, et m'avançais vers la ville. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se trouve à Water Seven, autant en profiter. C'était étonnant de voir une ville vivant entièrement sur l'eau. Après avoir passé ma journée en ville, je retournais au bateau. Seth n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur le pont.

- T'étais où ?, demanda-t-il.

- En ville.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Mais ça te regarde pas !

- Ok.

Il souffla.

- Quoi encore !, l'agressais-je.

- Rien ! Fous-moi la paix !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

- Ouais !

Je grognais avant d'aller dans ma chambre et claquer la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ? Je me posais la question ce matin, mais je pense que je ne pouvais plus supporter Seth. Après un moment, j'allais dans la cuisine et me faisait à manger. Seth me rejoignit, et constata qu'il n'avait rien.

- Je mange pas ?

- Démerde-toi.

- Ah bah sympa !

Je posai mes couverts et me levai pour faire face au rouquin.

- Ecoute-moi bien Seth ! J'en ai marre de toi, et de tout faire pour deux sur ce navire ! Qui plus est, un navire qui est mien !

- Wahou, je sais pas si t'as tes règles ou quoi mais t'es vraiment chiante aujourd'hui !

- Je vais bien, j'en ai juste assez de me trimbaler un boulet qui sait même pas se servir d'une arme à feu pour se défendre !

- Bah dis-le si tu veux que je dégage !

- DÉGAGE DE MON BATEAU !, hurlais-je.

Seth sursauta, et resta immobile quelques instants.

- Ok.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Elle est belle, l'amitié.

- Je ne suis PAS ton amie. Arrête de rêver.

Il franchit alors la porte et la claqua si violemment que j'en sursautai. Ça faisait trois ans que je naviguais, et une année que Seth me suivait.

- Aurais-tu dis ça à Jinbei ou Arlong ?

- C'est pas pareil !, rétorquais-je.

- Raven, Seth est ton ami.

Je soupirais. Même en fantôme, mon père arrivait à être chiant.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon ami. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Ah bon, vraiment ?

- Oui.

Je faisais la vaisselle et allais me coucher. Mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, relatant les faits dans ma tête. Connaissant Seth, il reviendrait demain matin en s'excusant d'avoir haussé le ton. Comme à chaque dispute du genre, il me demandera de ne pas le laisser sur le quai et nous reprendrons la mer sans dispute jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Or, Seth ne montra pas le bout de son nez le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant, et l'autre non plus. Quand le quatrième jour arriva, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à Seth ? Je me décidai, au matin du cinquième jour, de partir à sa recherche. Je traversais tout Water Seven, demandant aux gens s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Mais personne ne put me répondre. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la zone navale, j'aperçu un rouquin. Tout maigre et grand, ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'allais vers Seth et l'attrapais au poignet.

- Hé, j't'ai cherché partout !

Il se retourna. Mauvaise pioche, ce n'était pas Seth.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Je filais, et finissais seule dans les rues de la ville. A la nuit tombée, j'arpentais encore les rues désormais vides.

- Raven ?

- Seth !, dis-je en me retournant.

Devant moi se tenait un individu, capé et masqué, très grand.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demandais-je.

- On m'envoie te chercher.

- De la part de qui ?

Prête à me battre, je reculais tout de même.

- Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières.

Je me retournais, puis le noir envahit mon champ de vision.


	14. Water Seven (2-2)

Ouuuuuuh deux chapitres le même jour !

Je sais que vous pensez à ça les gens :p Nan, c'est juste que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir, et partagé la suite de cette fanfic. M'EN FOUS DES FAUTES ! Elles sont pas si graves que ça !... Si, Flo ?

Bref, c'est un chapitre court encore. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et bientôt je posterais la suite (si ma bêta ne peut pas corriger mes fautes, taaaant piiis ! Nan, Flo au moins tu peux me donner ton avis et c'est ça qui me fait avancer)

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>La lumière m'aveugla, et j'eus besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir me repérer. Je pouvais entendre ricaner près de moi, et des hommes parlaient.<p>

- Deux cents millions de berry pour sa jolie p'tite tête, le patron va être content !

Je constatais la présence de cette cage, dans laquelle j'étais enfermée. Je me raclais la gorge, et on s'approcha. Les gars étaient tous habillés avec du noir, et une grosse étoile rouge sur leur pantalon.

- Excusez-moi messieurs, mais où suis-je ?, demandais-je le plus calmement du monde (étonnant, hein ?)

- T'es dans la Franky House cocotte !

Je soupirais, et détaillais mes geôliers. Je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser d'eux.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ?, demanda l'un.

- Mon compagnon. Vous avez dit que vous me cherchiez sur demande. Ou d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous m'avez baratiné comme de bons chasseurs de prime.

N'ayant pas de réponses, je soupirais de nouveau. Lorsque je posai mes mains sur les barreaux, l'un des gars éclata de rire.

- Rêves pas, tu peux pas t'échapper !

Au même moment, les barreaux craquaient entre mes mains écartées. Je profitais de la stupéfaction des hommes pour sortir de ma cage, puis les cognais suffisamment fort pour les assommer. Je les ligotais ensemble, et attendit leur réveil. J'avais fais le tour de la « Franky House » et aucune trace de Seth. Lorsqu'enfin, les hommes se réveillèrent, je leur souris.

- Bien dormi ?, fis-je ironiquement.

- Détache-nous !

- Non. Je veux savoir où est mon compagnon.

- On l'a pas !

Je sortis une photo de Seth et la montrait.

- L'avez-vous vu dans Water Seven ?

- Ah ouais ! Il est dans la Galleyla Company !

Une porte s'ouvrit, et je me retournai aussitôt. Deux femmes, se ressemblant beaucoup, et un homme entrèrent.

- Cheeef !, s'écrièrent les hommes.

- Alors c'est toi le patron de ces ringards ?

L'homme, une crête bleue avec une chemise hawaïenne et… En slip ?!

- Fisher Raven. Deux cents millions sur ta tête, et tu es en liberté chez moi. Y'a un problème.

Je m'avançais et montrais la photo de Seth.

- Je le cherche. Tu peux m'aider l'nudiste ?

- Nudiste ?!, s'écrièrent les filles, indignées.

- Les deux cloches je vous ai pas sonnés.

Elles en tombèrent à la renverse.

- Comment je vais à la Galleyla Company ?

La crête bleue m'indiqua le chemin à suivre. Je décidais d'attendre le jour, car faire une visite à 4h du mat' n'était pas très approprié…

M. Icebarg me reçut dans son bureau dès mon arrivée. Une fois encore, je lui présentais la photo de mon compagnon de route.

- Je l'ai engagé il y a trois jours !, me dit-il en caressant sa souris.

- Sur un chantier naval ? Alors qu'il ne sait rien faire ?

- Il aide aux déplacements de matériaux. Vous voulez que je vous conduise à lui ? A cette heure-ci, il est sur le dock 1.

- D'accord, je vous suis monsieur.

Ce chantier était vraiment TRÈS impressionnant. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un aussi grand chantier soit si bien ordonné, et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de fonctionnement. Icebarg saluait ses employés, s'arrêtait pour parler avec eux et leur donner des conseils. Cela me déplaisait fortement, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre pour retrouver Seth. Lorsque nous arrivions au dock 1, une troupe d'ouvrier se tenait près du galion en construction. La coque était magnifiquement dessinée, mais là n'est pas la question.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Icebarg à l'un des ouvriers qui passait.

- Le p'tit nouveau s'est pris une poutre !

- Comment ?!, s'écria Icebarg.

Je traversai la foule comme une flèche fendant l'air. Ce que je voyais était horrible. Une flaque de sang dépassait de l'énorme bout de bois rectangulaire, et Seth était coincé dessous. Seuls ses côtes et ses épaules, ainsi que sa tête heureusement, n'étaient pas écrasés. Je tombai à genoux près de Seth qui leva ses yeux ambrés vers moi.

- Raven ?, fit-il faiblement.

Mes lèvres formèrent des mots, mais le son qui les rendait concrets ne daigna pas sortir de ma gorge. L'air commençait à me manquer, et je me mis à trembler. Mes doigts furent pressés, et je baissais les yeux vers ma main. Je tenais celle de Seth, et réciproquement.

- Amenez les secours !, ordonnait Icebarg.

- Raven… J'suis désolé d'avoir été un boulet…

- Tais-toi j't'en prie Seth… Faut que tu économise tes forces.

- J'en ai déjà plus… Tu sais, t'es ma nakama…

Je sursautais. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, il me considérait comme son amie.

- M'en fou de ce que tu dis, t'es la seule amie que j'ai eu…

- Mais tais-toi ! Crétin !

Seth me sourit et pressa à nouveau mes doigts.

- Pourquoi t'as si peur d'être aimée, Raven ?

Comme si les mots de Seth avaient été des coups de poings, je sentis une douleur m'étreindre le cœur.

- Tu me répondras pas, je sais… Mais sache que…

- Non, coupais-je. N'en dis pas plus.

- Raven, s'il te plait.

- Non !, m'écriais-je la voix tremblante. Ne le dis pas ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre, pas dans ces circonstances !

Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma douleur qui se manifestait par des tremblements.

- La dernière personne qui m'a dit ceci, poursuivais-je, est morte la seconde suivante.

- Alors je ne te dirais rien…

Seth jeta un œil derrière moi, et je sentis qu'on me poussait contre lui. J'amortis ma chute avant de lui tomber sur le torse. Je sentais le bois contre ma joue, et Seth me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Je me rapprochais de lui, me tenant au-dessus de lui quasiment.

- Si je ne dis rien, je préfère te montrer…, murmura-t-il.

Je crois que la folie m'avait soudain prise dans ses bras. Machinalement, je m'étais rapproché du visage de Seth et je l'avais laissé caresser ma joue. Moi qui fuyais les contacts physiques, j'aurais pu m'enfuir en hurlant lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, puis plus rien. Tous observaient dans le silence, tandis que je pleurais.

- Je vous promets mademoiselle, que votre ami restera dans nos souvenirs.

Les paroles d'Icebarg ne tenaient pas la route, à mon avis. Je me contentais de hocher la tête et de monter sur le pont de mon navire. Je levais l'ancre et déployais les voiles. Et les flots me portèrent au large de l'île de Water Seven. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, je me mis à parcourir mon navire de long en large. Chaque parcelle de bois me rappelait qu'à un moment, il y avait eu deux êtres vivant ensemble sur ce bateau. Je revoyais chaque instant passé avec Seth, chaque dispute, chaque connerie. Je voyais tout cela en tant que spectateur, comme si une pièce de théâtre se jouait devant moi. Comme si les deux acteurs avaient été des fantômes, ils disparaissaient pour réapparaître dans une pièce différente, avec un script différent. Puis je m'installais sur mon lit avec un des livres de l'époque que je gardais. Et, pour une des rares fois où j'y parvenais, je m'endormis. Dans mon sommeil, j'entendais Seth me demander en boucle : « Pourquoi t'as si peur d'être aimée ? ». Alors, à mon réveil, je répondis machinalement :

- Parce que ça fais trop mal lorsqu'on se sépare…


	15. Ennuis et surprise à Shabondy

Chaluuuuuuu :D

Allez, voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ! :p (trop de modestie en moi...) Ce chapitre fait environ 2000 mots, ou plus. Comprenez pourquoi je parlais de chapitres courts précédemment ?  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<p>

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Je tournais dans mon lit, ne voulant pas me lever. Mais ne rien faire m'agaçait, et je me décidais à me lever. P'tit dèj et ménage. Alors que je rêvassais sur le pont, j'entendis un bruit de choc. Immédiatement, j'inspectais la mer depuis les rambardes. Là, je vis une espèce de caisse en bois, sur laquelle reposait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.<p>

- Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Pas de réponses de la personne, qui glissa et se mit à couler. Je plongeais à sa suite immédiatement, et la remontait à la surface. Je me rendis enfin compte que je tenais un enfant. Un petit garçon châtain. Je remontais sur le pont et vérifiais s'il respirait. Par chance, c'était le cas, mais il était très faible. Maigre et grelottant, je décidais donc de le déshabillé et de le sécher avant de le mettre au lit. Il était épuisé, et il n'ouvrit pas même un œil tandis que je le bougeais. Je mis ses vêtements à sécher sur le pont, et allais lui préparer quelques fruits avec un peu de viande. Il devait avoir faim, et c'est pour ça que je me dépêchais. Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre en lui apportant à manger, il commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Je posais le plateau sur la table de chevet, puis m'asseyais sur la chaise que j'avais tirée près du lit. Le garçon s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il sursauta quand il capta ma présence.

- Ne crains rien, le rassurais-je. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris, et ouvris la bouche. Ses lèvres remuèrent, et le son était à peine audible. Mais je lui répondis tout de même.

- Tu étais dans une caisse en bois. Elle a percutée la coque de mon bateau, et je t'ai récupéré quand tu as commencé à couler.

Je pris le plateau sur mes genoux, et le lui tendis.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

Je lui posais le plateau sur les genoux, et il se rua sur la nourriture. J'avais raison, il avait vraiment faim.

- Je reviens.

Je sortais sur le pont, voir si les vêtements du gamin étaient secs. Evidemment, ils ne l'étaient pas. Me vint alors une idée, qui me conduisit dans la chambre de Seth. Il restait encore quelques vêtements lui appartenant, et j'avais un nécessaire à couture dans ma cabine. Bien qu'il soit mort depuis un moment, je n'avais rien jeté. Je retournais avec l'enfant, et ajustais les vêtements de Seth pour qu'ils lui aillent. Il mangeait comme un glouton, et lorsqu'il eut finit, j'avais déjà terminé le pantalon.

- Essaye ça.

Il se leva et enfila le pantalon, qui lui allait bien. Légèrement trop grand, mais avec une ceinture ça irait bien.

- Nickel !, dis-je. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- K-K-Ku-Ku…

- Kuku ?

- Kuro !

Je souris, et lui tendais ma main.

- Bienvenu sur mon bateau, Kuro.

Il prit ma main puis me lâcha. Je lui demandais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et il me raconta que son oncle (un marchand) l'avait emmené en voyage pour la première fois. Malheureusement, les eaux impétueuses de Grand Line avaient eu raison du navire qui avait sombré. L'oncle de Kuro l'avait mis dans une caisse avant de se noyer.

- Même nos esclaves n'ont pas réussi à survivre !

Je me raidis. Avait-il bien dit « nos esclaves » ?

- D'où viens-tu Kuro ?

- De Marie-Joie…

Je serrais les dents. Un enfant, ayant des esclaves, était sur mon navire. Il était le fils de Dragon Céleste. Il se mit à verser quelques larmes.

- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

J'eus comme un coup au cœur. Ce gamin n'était, justement, qu'un gamin. Et puis, il devait avoir maximum sept ou huit ans. Il voulait surement retrouver ses parents…

- Kuro ? Tu sais ce qu'est l'archipel Shabondy ?

- Oh oui ! Ma maman va faire ses courses là-bas !

Une chaleur violente envahissait ma poitrine. C'est là que je _le _sentis.

- Je fais cap dessus !, dis-je en montrant la carte accrochée au mur. Je peux t'amener jusque là-bas.

- Vraiment ?

Je hochais la tête, un petit sourire étirant mes lèvres à la vue des étincelles du regard de Kuro.

- Dans quelques temps, nous y serons.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard, nous débarquions sur l'île.

Kuro sautait à quai, et je le suivis. Lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop, je le rappelais. Il courut vers moi et me prit la main. Je fixais Kuro de mes yeux améthyste, et le suivit. Il fallait qu'on atteigne le poste de la marine. Ou en tout cas, Kuro.

- Nee-chan ! On peut aller au Shabondy Park ?

Je frissonnais. C'était bien la première fois que Kuro m'appelait ainsi. D'habitude, il ne prononçait même pas mon nom car il le trouvait « agressif pour les oreilles ».

- D'accord. Mais on traine pas trois ans ok ?

- Promis !

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le parc d'attractions, et Kuro sautillait devant moi. Arrivés devant l'entrée, l'image d'Arlong Park se juxtaposa avec celle du parc d'attractions. Je frissonnai, tandis que mon cœur se serrait.

- Arlong-san…

- Nee-chan !, appela Kuro qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- J'arrive !

Je secouais la tête pour effacer l'image que ma nostalgie commençait à former, et suivit Kuro. Après quelques manèges et une glace, nous retournâmes en zone navale, là où j'avais amarré le navire. Il fallait atteindre le grove 60 pour parvenir à rejoindre la marine. C'est sur cette zone que s'étendait la base. Nous dépassions le grove 58, là où tous étaient agenouillés. Je continuais d'avancer avec Kuro, quand une femme poussa un cri. Je me retournais aussitôt pour la voir.

- Kuro !

- Maman !

Le petit alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qui fondit en larmes. Je me contentais d'observer. C'est là que je le vis. _**Mon** **ancien maitre.**_ J'écarquillais les yeux et reculais. Malheureusement, Miosgard tourna les yeux vers moi.

- Mon esclave !

Je serrais les dents, et restais immobile.

- Ai-je l'air d'une esclave, Saint Miosgard ?

- Comment oses-tu prononcé mon nom ? Prosterne-toi comme les autres !

Mais je ne flanchais pas. Le Tenryubito sortit alors un pistolet qu'il pointa sur moi.

- Père !, intervint Kuro. Ne lui faites pas de mal je vous en prie ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

- Quoi ?, s'écria sa mère en le repoussant.

Kuro tomba sur les fesses, et fixa ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère le rejetait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

- Mon fils… Devant la vie à une vermine ?!, s'exclama Miosgard.

Je me glissais alors entre lui et Kuro, et arrêtait son bras. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir.

- Vous, les Tenryubito, vous croyez supérieur à tous. Vous pensez même ne pas mériter de respirer l'air de la planète.

Miosgard tentait de se libérer, mais je tenais fermement son poignet.

- A moi !

Je savais très bien que chaque personne présente était paralysée. Je resserrais ma pression sur le bras du Tenryubito qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Mais vous n'êtes rien. Il y a des gens bien mieux que vous ici. Que savez-vous faire, à part appeler au secours et donner des ordres ? RIEN !

Miosgard hurla quand un horrible craquement osseux se fit entendre. Mes yeux s'étaient assombris, et fixaient intensément mon ancien bourreau.

- Vous n'êtes que des brindilles ! Un coup de vent et vous vous brisez ! Regardez-vous dans une glace et vous verrez qui sont les véritables VERMINES de ce monde !

Mon poing libre partit, et éclata la bulle qui se trouvait autour de la tête de Miosgard. Je lâchai son bras, et il vola sur plusieurs mètres. Je bandai mon arc et tirai une flèche sur l'homme qui s'avançait avec une massue. Où l'avait-il trouvé d'ailleurs ? La Marine ne tarda pas à débarquer. J'imagine que quelqu'un avait sonné l'alarme. Ah, tiens ils sont tous armés. Les fusils pointaient tous vers moi, et le chef me fixait.

- Rends-toi, Fisher Raven ! Il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

Je partis dans un fou rire qui en surpris plus d'un.

- Mais bien sûr !, dis-je. Je serais saine et sauve sur un échafaud !

Je repris tout mon sérieux, et devins menaçante. Ma rage se matérialisa comme une ombre dansante autour de moi.

- Vous m'avez pris pour une conne ?

Ma voix était froide et tranchante. Lorsque j'entendis le cliquetis des armes qu'on enclenchait, je sautais dans les airs, vers la mangrove la plus proche. Je me maintins contre le tronc en me tenant à une flèche que je venais de planter dedans. Je n'ai rien fais contre eux et ces stupides humains tentent de me tuer ! Ma rage se détacha de moi et fila sur la troupe, l'encerclant dans les ténèbres. Je souris en coin avant de sauter de la mangrove. Les soldats criaient et appelaient à l'aide, tandis que je m'approchais du tourbillon noir qui les retenait. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il se passait lorsque je laissais ma rage prendre le dessus. Tout ce que je savais, c'était de j'étais débarrassée de mes ennemis. Je tendais la main, et ma rage tourbillonna une dernière fois avant de revenir à moi.

- Mais que fais-tu Raven !?

Je sursautai. Une détonation retentit, et une douleur me brûla l'épaule. Les soldats étaient tous étalés au sol, les cheveux blancs et les yeux vitreux avec une expression de terreur sur le visage. Seul le chef de l'escadron était encore debout, et venait de me tirer dessus. Je reculai de quelques pas et me stoppais en sentant qu'_il _était là.

- J'comprends pas… Je… Je…

Tiger posa sa main sur mon épaule blessée.

- Je voulais juste les tuer car ils ne méritaient pas de vivre !

- Tu reprends les mots d'Arlong, maintenant ?

Je sursautais de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui… Non je refuse de tuer des humains parce qu'ils sont différents de nous !

Une seconde balle se logea dans mon bras droit, me forçant à bouger de ma position. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je décochai comme je le pouvais une flèche dans l'épaule du général et une autre dans son bras.

- Sale pirate !, cracha-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre !

De nouveaux soldats s'approchaient en courant. Et merde, il a appelé à l'aide lui aussi ? Je refusais d'utiliser ma rage. Et mes membres les plus précieux étaient touchés. Je ne pouvais pas combattre. Alors je pris la fuite, avec la marine au cul. Je devais rejoindre l'eau, là je serais en sécurité. J'évitais les balles comme je le pouvais, mais en prenais de nombreuses. Je sentais enfin l'odeur et la puissance magnétique de la mer. Je n'avais qu'à faire un pas de plus et sauter ! Mais une balle dans la jambe me cloua au sol. Je me relevais sur les coudes, et me retournais pour voir les soldats foncer vers moi. Soudain, une personne imposante s'interposa. Avec son arme, elle faucha les soldats qui s'étaient approchés. Une autre attaqua les soldats à l'aide de six sabres, et une autre se battait au corps-à-corps. Malgré le fait que l'individu qui m'avait protégé soit face au soleil (et que je l'ai ainsi en contre-jour), je reconnus l'arme. Une lame taillée en dent de scie. Je ne pouvais y croire, j'écarquillais les yeux et restais muette de surprise.

- Tu l'avais senti, au fond de toi…, murmura Tiger à mon oreille.

Je finis par retrouver l'usage de ma voix, tandis qu'_ils _se battaient tous contre ces soldats (bien faiblards à mon avis).

- Arlong !


	16. Trop de sentiments

Hééééé ! :D

Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre ? Eh bah le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Je laissai Hachi s'occuper de mes plaies. J'avais extirpé les balles de ma peau moi-même, ne voulant pas laisser Hachi se salir les mains. Assise dans l'herbe, je fixai un point imaginaire.<p>

- Eh voilà, nyu !

- Merci Hachi, dis-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Arlong, Smack et Kuroobi discutaient entre eux, un peu plus loin. Lorsque j'entendis le rire unique du requin scie, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner vivement la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait tellement heureux, ce baka. Ça devait bien faire deux, non quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Depuis ce jour où j'étais allée à Arlong Park, qu'on s'était battus…

- Raven ?

Je tournai la tête vers Hachi. Il me demanda ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver avec la Marine au cul, et je lui racontais toute l'histoire. De ma rencontre avec Kuro jusqu'à ma confrontation avec Miosgard.

- Mais tu es folle !, s'exclama l'homme poulpe.

- C'est pas nouveau !, dis-je en riant.

Je sentis le regard lourd et pesant d'Arlong sur moi, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

- Je vais y aller. J'ai des affaires à régler, et j'aimerais partir le plus vite possible pour le Nouveau Monde !

Je me levais et chancelais un peu avant de trouver mon équilibre. Je ramassais mon arc et mon carquois, que je fixais dans mon dos avant de m'éloigner. Je me retournais, et agitais ma main.

- Merci les gars !

Je souris, tandis que Smack, Hachi et Kuroobi me saluaient de gestes de la main. Arlong, bras croisés, faisait la gueule. Je posais mes yeux améthyste sur le requin, en continuant de marcher à reculons. Je n'avais aucune affaire à régler, je ne savais même pas si je voulais aller dans le Nouveau Monde, mais je ne supportais pas la vue d'Arlong. Cela m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Je me retournais, et partis en courant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arlong fixait la jeune fille s'éloigner.

- Elle n'a pas changé !, lança Hachi.

- J'ai tout de même l'impression qu'elle a mûrit, dit calmement Kuroobi.

- Elle a toujours la même intensité de regard ! – chuu

Arlong laissa un grognement lui échapper. Heureusement qu'il passait par ici…

- Je ne donnais pas cher de sa carcasse si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

Les compagnons d'Arlong tournèrent leur regard vers lui. Les bras croisés, il semblait contrarié. Ou plutôt préoccupé.

- Arlong-san, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller lui parler ?, fit innocemment l'homme poulpe.

- Tss ! Et pourquoi donc je ferais une chose pareille ?

- Tu n'as pas été très gentil avec elle, lorsqu'elle est passée à Cocoyashi.

Kuroobi s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Elle n'en n'a rien à foutre. C'est une gamine, humaine et…

- C'est faux !, coupa Hachi. Raven est une fille-poisson ! Elle n'a que l'apparence humaine, mais elle a un cœur semblable au nôtre ! Elle pense comme nous, tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter comme ça !

L'homme-poulpe savait très bien que le mot « humain », sortant de la bouche de son capitaine, était une insulte. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre, Arlong ne s'emporta pas mais fusilla Hachi du regard.

- Il a raison.

Le requin posa ses yeux sur Kuroobi.

- Arlong, cette gamine a peut-être une apparence humaine, elle n'en n'est pas moins la fille de Tiger. Quoi que tu dises, elle reste ta nièce.

Le requin garda le silence, puis soupira.

- Vous faite vraiment chier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eh merde, je me suis perdue. Où suis-je ? Et pas de mangrove numérotée dans le coin, putain ! Je m'arrêtais et me laissais tomber dans l'herbe en soupirant. Peut-être qu'en trouvant la mer, je pourrais faire le tour de l'île et retourner au bateau. A ce moment-là, je retrouverais mon chemin.

- Oï, Raven !

Je sursautais et me retournais immédiatement, bandant mon arc avec une flèche à décocher.

- Ne m'approche pas, sale requin !

Arlong partit dans un fou rire, ce qui me déplu fortement. Pour lui montrer que je ne blaguais pas, je décochais une flèche qui lui frôla la joue. Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et me fixa de ses yeux clairs.

- Pourquoi tu me suis.

- Je veux te parler Raven.

- Toi et moi on n'a rien à se dire Arlong, compris ?

- Au contraire, je crois que si.

Je cru apercevoir une lueur d'espoir dans le regard du requin tandis que je baissais mon arc. Toutefois, nous restions à distance l'un de l'autre (quelques mètres, donc aucune proximité).

- Je t'écoute, fis-je froidement. Ah, au fait comment se porte ces misérables gens que tu tyrannise sur l'archipel de Konomi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'y a que ça qui compte pas vrai ?

Arlong serra ses poings, et dévoila ses dents pointues dans une expression de rage et de douleur profonde qui me surpris.

- C'est ça que tu cherches après tout. Etablir ta domination sur des humains innocents.

- Raven laisse-moi parler je t'en prie !...

- Wahou !, coupais-je. Le grand Arlong me prie de le laisser parler ? T'es à l'article de la mort, c'est ça ? Tu me fais pitié.

- Tais-toi !, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Il s'était déplacé si vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, déjà. Ensuite, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es venue à Cocoyashi.

- Pourquoi ? T'as encore mal des coups que t'as ramassé ? Personnellement, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Tu veux pas te taire un peu !

- Non !, criais-je en me dégageant. Je n'ai pas à me taire pour ton bon plaisir ! T'es qui pour me faire chier comme ça ! T'es pas mon père, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre à mes yeux !

Arlong esquissa un sourire en coin, et se pencha vers moi. Il était vraiment flippant, quand il révélait ses dents pointues dans un sourire inqualifiable.

- Tes yeux te trompent, dit-il calmement.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, et me dépêchais de détourner le regard.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Arlong.

- Oh que si. Je te connais, Raven.

- Non, tu ne me connais pas ! Comment pourrais-tu me connaitre, je suis tout ton contraire !

- C'est bien pour ça que je te connais.

Je fixais le requin d'un regard haineux qui se voulait intimidant, mais Arlong se contenta de hausser un sourcil, avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Nos chemins se sont séparés. Je ne suis plus la même Raven que tu as connue à bord de l'équipage de Tiger.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'excuser.

- QUOI ?!

J'ai bien entendu ? Arlong, s'excuser ? Ok, je dois surement rêver là, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait à Cocoyashi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait à se battre réellement.

Devant mon silence ébahi, il continua :

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai vu ton apparence humaine avant la gamine que je connais, et j'en ai perdu mes moyens. J'en suis désolé…

Je pouvais voir dans son regard la sincérité de ses mots, et la franchise avec laquelle il les prononçait. Non, je ne pouvais que rêver, c'est la seule explication logique que je pouvais trouver à ce moment-là. Arlong posa ses yeux sur les légères marques pâles qui parcouraient ma peau à certains endroits découverts (comme mes bras et mes jambes).

- Tu as encore des cicatrices de notre combat ?, demanda-t-il, choqué.

- Ce ne sont pas les pires blessures que tu m'as infligé.

Le requin releva son regard vers moi. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je m'en doutais. Il n'avait pas compris. Je soupirais et remettais mon arc dans mon dos.

- Laisse tomber.

Je me détournais d'Arlong, et je ne pus faire qu'un seul pas. Il me tenait au poignet. D'un côté, j'avais espéré qu'il le fasse. D'un autre, j'espérais qu'il me laisserait partir sans plus de cérémonie.

- Non Raven, explique-moi. Je veux savoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre !, crachais-je. Je suis une saleté d'humaine, bonne à crever pour toi, c'est tout !

- Bien sûr que non !, rétorqua le requin aussi fortement que moi.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dit avant de me jeter par-dessus ta foutue muraille de ton putain de parc !

Arlong me tira vers lui, et malgré mes protestations il ne me lâcha pas.

- Si je l'avais réellement pensé, tu crois pas que je t'aurais abandonné à ces soldats comme un vulgaire corniaud ?

- Il marque un point, songeais-je après un instant de réflexion. J'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger !, dis-je.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de le faire.

- Ouais bah ils peuvent tous aller crever, j'en ai rien à s'couer !

- T'es trop fière pour dire merci !

- A toi ? Non, ma fierté n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans ton genre !

- Boulet !? J'te sauve la mise avec les gars et tu me traites comme un chien !

- Je te rends la pareil, baka !

- Moi j'te traite comme un chien ?!

- Non, tu m'as abandonné c'est bien pire !, hurlais-je finalement.

Je sentais les larmes monter, et tout commençait à devenir flou. Ma tête n'était qu'un épais brouillard, et ma vue n'était pas meilleure.

- Tu m'as transpercé le cœur, Arlong-san… Avec seulement une phrase, vieille de quatre années…

Le requin me lâcha doucement, voyant que je tremblais comme une feuille.

- Même si je n'étais pas près de toi…, poursuivis-je la voix tremblante, j'étais certaine de pouvoir compter sur toi. J'avais même réussi à te pardonner pour le meurtre de ces soldats, après la mort de mon père. Je t'avais pardonné pour avoir provoqué oncle Jinbei et l'avoir blesser, je t'avais TOUT pardonné… J'avais espéré pouvoir te raisonné, à Cocoyashi, mais je m'étais juste illusionnée. Tu sais, j'ai accepté le fait que tu aies oublié les principes de l'équipage, et ceux de mon père. J'aurais peut-être pu te pardonné ta folie misanthrope… Seulement tu m'as déchiré le cœur, et tu l'as piétiner sans scrupule…

Je me remerciais intérieurement de ne pas m'être coupé les cheveux comme je l'avais prévu. Ainsi, Arlong ne voyait pas mes larmes couler.

- Tu sais que j'en ai bavé pendant mon enfance à cause de mon apparence humaine. Et t'as pas hésité à utiliser ça contre moi… Mais ça m'a appris une chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour avancer. Je ne dois pas m'attacher aux gens, et vivre ma vie à fond. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais. Et je ne veux plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit parce que… Parce que…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le requin était choqué, et se maudissait intérieurement. Il était en train de faire pleurer Raven. **SA** Raven, **SA** nièce. **LA** seule personne pouvant le remettre en question, et qui le faisait douter de lui-même.

- Je ne veux plus avoir aucun lien avec qui que ce soit !, cria-t-elle la voix pleine de sanglots. Parce qu'on peut se perdre, et… Ça fait trop mal !

La brune pleurait sincèrement, et Arlong ne tint plus. Il tira Raven contre lui en l'enlaça de ses bras puissants. La jeune fille fut surprise, et tenta de se libérer mais elle n'avait pas autant de force que le requin scie.

- Lâche-moi putain !, criait-elle. Lâche-moi !

Mais Arlong n'en fit rien, il attendit simplement que l'orage passe.

- Pourquoi, même dans un moment pareil, tu continues de me faire mal… !

Le requin savait très bien ce que voulait dire Raven. Il la soutenait, sentant qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Raven. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

La fille de Tiger continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, et s'accrochait au t-shirt de son oncle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Si je pouvais, je retournerais en arrière pour ne pas te faire autant de mal. Je sais, on pourrait refaire le monde avec des « si ». Mais sache, Raven, que tu es la seule à me faire changer. T'es qu'une gamine, et pourtant tu arrives à me faire réfléchir et à me remettre en question. Personne, à part Aniki, n'a réussi à faire ça.

Raven écoutait attentivement Arlong, ne pouvait pas répondre car elle n'était toujours pas calmée.

- Je sais que tu ne veux plus t'attacher à qui que ce soit. D'accord, c'est ton choix. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de veiller sur toi. Dès le premier jour où Taï-aniki t'as appelé « ma fille », Jinbei et moi lui avons fait la promesse de te protéger. Nous lui avons promis que nous serions présents pour toi, et il nous a fait promettre de respecter nos engagements comme si nous étions tes oncles. Ce qu'on a fait, et que nous ferons jusqu'à la fin. Peu importe où tu te trouves, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Ton avis et le mien divergent beaucoup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'abandonnerais. Je serais toujours là Raven, et ça je te le promets comme je l'ai promis à ton père.

Bien qu'il ne sente plus les tremblements de la jeune fille, Arlong ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Je serais toujours ton oncle.

Raven écarquilla ses yeux humides, puis souris avant de serrer le requin.

- Oncle Arlong ?

Bien que ces simples mots réchauffent le cœur du requin, il ne laissa rien transparaitre.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que tu deviens sentimental…, rigola Raven.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, Arlong sentimental ça colle pas DU TOUT au personnage de Oda-sensei. Mais bon, il l'a déjà fait pleurer, pourquoi on pourrait pas le rendre gentil et débile pendant UN moment SPECIAL ?<p>

Bref, des avis ? :)


	17. A la prochaine ! Nouvelles rencontres

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà, je suis en VACANCES ! Et donc, je pourrais écrire tous les jours. Les chapitres risquent de sortir très vite :p

Déjà, merci aux followers, ça fait toujours plaisir d'apprendre que vous êtes un peu plus nombreux !

Mes chères laisseuses de reviews :

Ananimny : merciiiii de soutenir mon esprit de dingue, et mes n'importe quoi ! (ouais, Arlong sentimental particulièrement xD)

Elise' : merci à toi aussi, déjà pour la même raison que pour Ananimny, et puis pour me laisser des avis aussi.

Vous m'encouragez toutes les deux à avancer dans cette fanfic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Nous étions passés en zone de non-droits, et avions trouvé un bar. « Le bar de l'Arnaque ». La barmaid, Shakky, nous servit du saké et Hachi fut très surpris de ma descente.<p>

- A ton âge on ne boit pas autant ! – nyu.

- Jahaha ! T'es bien ma nièce !, riait Arlong.

- Hey les gars, j'ai presque vingt-deux ans j'picole comme j'veux !

- Tu as bien raison, fais comme tu veux ma grande !

Arlong passa un bras autour de mes épaules, puis nos regards se posèrent sur la bouteille de saké. A vu d'œil, il en restait suffisamment pour un verre. Je bondis en même temps que le requin sur la bouteille qui vola.

- Non !, cria-t-on en chœur.

Je sautais et attrapais la bouteille avant qu'Arlong ne me saute dessus. Je l'esquivais et m'élevais au plafond, me tenant avec une flèche que j'avais planté dans la seconde.

- Donne-moi cette bouteille !, rugit mon oncle.

- Nan !

- Donne ! A ton âge on doit pas boire autant !

- Bien tenté, mais nan j'te donnerais pas cette bouteille !

- Et qui me réglera cette bouteille ?, fit Shakky avec une cigarette à la main.

- Oncle Arlooong bien sûr !, répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, avant de descendre la bouteille.

Le requin grogna et déposa le règlement sur le comptoir. C'est dingue comme j'arrivais à le mener par le bout du rostre ! Smack et Hachi rigolaient, tandis que Kuroobi finissait son verre. Je me laissais tomber du plafond et vins squatter le dos de mon oncle. Il grogna et me lança une œillade sombre, qui me fit rire.

- Tu m'énerves !, rugit le requin.

- Hey, c'est pas ma faute si t'es pas crédible !

Il me fixa avec un regard noir, avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'peux pas être sérieux avec toi !

Je souris. Arlong a beau être misanthrope, insociable quand il veut et monstrueusement colérique, il lui arrive d'être quelqu'un de « normal ». Pour me faire plaisir, il n'avait rien dit sur Shakky bien qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Deux jours plus tard, ils retournaient à Cocoyashi. Hachi m'avait demandé de rester avec eux, et Arlong l'avait brimé.

- Raven n'a pas les mêmes idées que nous. Laisse-la tranquille.

Il m'avait ensuite lancé un dernier regard avant de plonger avec ses compagnons. Arlong comprenait bien que je ne pourrais pas rester les bras croisés s'il s'attaquait aux humains. Bien que je désapprouve ce qu'il faisait, je ne disais rien et le laissais faire. Il faisait de même envers moi. Nos avis divergeaient, certes, nos objectifs et principes aussi. Mais, malgré le fait que nous soyons contraires, nous restions une famille. Je restais au bord de la mer, à fixer cette étendue d'eau. En dessous se trouvait mon île natale. Un cri me fit sursauter. Sans attendre, je filais voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivée, je vis quatre hommes et une sirène. Cette dernière se débattait comme elle le pouvait, tenue par trois humains. Le quatrième tenait un grand sac en toile qu'il tentait d'ouvrir.

- Dépêche-toi Pitt !, ragea l'homme qui tenait la queue de la sirène.

La pauvre sirène appelait à l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne. Ah si, moi j'étais là ! Je décochais une flèche dans l'épaule d'un des gars qui tenait les bras de la sirène, puis une autre dans le bras de son compagnon. Je sortais de ma cachette et assommais rapidement les deux autres. La sirène, apeurée, me fixait en essayant de rejoindre l'eau.

- Un coup de main ?, demandais-je.

La sirène eut un hoquet de surprise, puis je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa. Je la mettais sur mon épaule et m'avançais vers l'eau.

- Vous avez une grande force pour une humaine !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.

Je la remis à l'eau, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu…

- Surement sur un avis de recherche !, plaisantais-je.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Vous êtes… la fille de Fisher Tiger, pas vrai ? Vous êtes Raven !

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire. La sirène me remercia avant de plonger dans les profondeurs marines. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait sur l'île en ce moment. Qu'il y avait-il de nouveau ? Comment avait évoluer le royaume ? Comment _il _allait ? Je me retournais en entendant un grognement et eut juste le temps d'esquiver l'homme qui me fonçait dessus. Il se retourna vers moi avec un pistolet qu'il pointa sur moi. Je fus stupéfaite. Ces yeux…

- On a perdu la sirène, mais une fille rapporte toujours dix milles berry à la salle des ventes !

Ces yeux violet foncé, comme les miens… Non, ce ne pouvait être mon géniteur. Pourtant, il eut comme un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu ressembles vachement à une sirène que j'ai connue.

- Connu ?, m'écriais-je. Salopard, tu l'as violé !

- Comment tu sais ça ?!, s'écria-t-il dans un rire.

Il venait de confirmer mes soupçons. Je sortis rapidement mon poignard que je cachais dans ma botte et fonçais en une seconde sur l'homme qui s'immobilisa et cessa de rire. Je retirais mon poing, et la lame ensanglantée de mon poignard du corps de mon adversaire. L'homme s'écroula au sol, et c'est alors que je réalisais ce que je venais de commettre. Terrifiée, je reculais en tremblant. Ma rage n'avais pas fait plus d'une vingtaine de victimes en tout, et je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un de mes propres mains. Je me mis alors à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais, je voulais fuir. Dans ma course, je rencontrais des chasseurs de primes qui se mirent à me courser. C'est pas mon jour on dirait… Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je me mis à courir à reculons en décochant des flèches. Lorsque je trébuchais et tombais, ils se jetèrent sur moi avant de me tirer vers le haut.

- Laissez-moi !, hurlais-je.

Immédiatement, ils me lâchèrent et tombèrent au sol. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, lorsqu'un homme se présenta en sortant de derrière une mangrove.

- Impressionnant pour une hybride.

Sa barbe blanche partait en cinq branches sur son menton, et ses cheveux assortis à sa barbe, frisés, tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demandais-je en le menaçant de mon arc.

- Mon nom importe peu. Tu as une bien étrange utilisation de ton haki.

- Haki ?

Le vieux se mit à rire.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

Je sursautais. Je reconnaissais cet homme, pour l'avoir déjà vu sur des avis de recherche. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps, les infos ont du mal à monter au cerveau...

- Silvers Rayleigh ?!

- Lui-même. Et tu es Fisher Raven, la fille de Tiger n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit, et je baissais mon arc avant de ranger la flèche dans mon carquois.

- Tu as un sacré pouvoir en toi. Mais tu ne sais pas l'utiliser. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Je fixais Rayleigh, puis m'éloignais.

- Le bar de l'Arnaque est de l'autre côté !, dit-il.

Je me retournais vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- Je te paye un verre ?

Une fois chez Shakky, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'expliqua ce qu'était le haki et me proposa à nouveau de m'entrainer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Seulement voilà, j'avais un père fantôme qui me disait toujours quoi faire. Finalement, Rayleigh et moi partîmes pour une étrange formation. J'allais en baver, c'était certain.


	18. Comment être piégé

Hey tout le monde !

Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic'. Déjà, je sais vous devez avoir un peu de mal à vous situez dans l'époque originelle du manga (enfin, c'est ce que m'a suggeré mon frangin...) Hé bien, si mes calculs sont justes, ce chapitre se passe (toujours à Shabondy) lorsque les Mugiwaras débarquent ! :D (donc oui, Ananimny, Raven va rencontrer les Mugiwaras :p)

Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est court, c'est une INTRODUCTION aux prochains chapitres qui arrivent :) (soucieuse de l'esthétique et de la mise en forme, je ne tenais pas à commencer des flash back avec cette partie sur le présent. Un flash back est un flash back il ne doit pas contenir du présent dedans :3)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

><p>Rayleigh sirotait un café, accoudé au comptoir. Shakky extorquait son addition aux clients malhonnêtes quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit. La silhouette se détachant de l'encadrement de la porte se tenait immobile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna et sourit.<p>

- Raven. Ça faisait longtemps dis donc !

La brune s'avança et s'assit sur le comptoir.

- Plusieurs mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans ces zones-là.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de saké posé près d'elle et se mit à boire.

- Je suis contente de te voir !, lança Shakky en lançant les clients dehors. Le bar était un peu morose sans toi.

- Il l'est de nature !, rigola Raven.

Après sa formation auprès de Rayleigh, la brune aux yeux améthyste avait disparue. Son bateau était toujours amarré dans la zone navale, mais le capitaine n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence.

- Raven, ça te dis d'aller t'amuser ?, lança Rayleigh.

- Ça dépend… Comme avant ?

- Oui, quelques jeux.

- Ok, j'suis partante !

Et les deux s'en allèrent. La pauvre Raven ne se doutait pas de la surprise qu'elle allait avoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Assise au sol, je fixais Rayleigh. Nous avions tous les deux le même collier autour du cou.

- T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais des dettes !, finis-je par crier.

- Allons Raven, tout ira bien.

- C'est pas toi qui a connu l'enfer des Tenryubito, et qui va le revivre !

Je croisais les bras en râlant, et fixais les barreaux devant moi. Assis avec les autres futurs esclaves, Rayleigh et moi étions les seuls humains.

- Te vendre en tant qu'esclave pour payer tes dettes… Tss t'es pitoyable mon pauvre Rayleigh.

- Tu pourrais bien utiliser ton haki pour t'échapper.

Je soupirais, et relevais la tête vers mon vieux compagnon. Il soupira à son tour et détourna la tête, il avait compris. Je captais des bribes de conversations entre d'autres prisonniers. L'un d'eux parlait de son enfance heureuse avec ses parents, un autre de sa sœur et l'une parlait de sa famille.

Je fixais alors le vague. Mon passé remontait, je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux. Et ma vie défilait sous mes paupières.


	19. Le passé de Raven (1)

Hola todo el mundo !

Hoy, un nuevo documento de esta fanfic'. Vamos a hablar de su pasado, su infancia y todas estas cosas... Vale !

Bon, je vous la fais en français allez ! (j'avais trèèèès envie de parler espagnol...)

Donc aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic'. On va parler du passé de Raven, son enfance et tout ça... Ce sont des flash back assez court, et ils sont peu nombreux (un par chapitre).

Voilà, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira :)

Bon lecture !

PS : j'ai complètement oublié les remerciements !

00-Crew-00 : merci ! De ta review, et de suivre cette fanfic' :D

Ananimny : promis Raven va rencontrer les Mugiwaras (tu m'as d'ailleurs donné cette bonne idée de les faire rencontrer plus tôt que je l'avais prévu). Mais pas de suite xP

Allez, lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était environ deux heures du matin, quand les hurlements du bébé se firent entendre. Marina s'assit dans le lit double et gémit.<p>

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau endormi, la sirène discerna la silhouette de son compagnon se détachant dans la lumière du couloir. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans le lit.

Tiger entra dans la chambre du bébé et alluma la petite lampe. Décidément, Raven avait un sacré coffre. La dorade souleva le bébé du berceau, et elle commença immédiatement à se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, hein ?

Raven fixait Tiger de ses yeux améthyste, puis elle se mit à gigoter. Bien qu'elle soit petite et qu'il puisse la tenir à une main, Tiger ramena vite sa seconde main vers le bébé pour le rattraper en cas d'accident. Les yeux mauves se posèrent alors sur les palmes qui reliaient les doigts de Tiger. Elle se mit alors à rire en posant ses petites mains dessus.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu le sais ça ?

Raven rit davantage, et son rire communicatif toucha Tiger qui fit des efforts pour ne pas faire davantage de bruit. Il resta longtemps avec sa fille, et ne la quitta pas même une fois qu'elle fut endormie. Il la regarda dormir, puis repartit se coucher. Marina dormait paisiblement. Rien ne pouvait la réveiller, sauf les pleurs de sa fille.

Le lendemain, elle se leva la première pour aller s'occuper de Raven. La petite était sage comme tout, buvant son lait goulument. Lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux ténébreux passa à sa portée, Raven s'y agrippa aussitôt.

- Tu t'accroches toujours à tout…, murmura la sirène, amusée.

Tiger arriva à ce moment-là. Il passa le bonjour à la sirène avec un baiser affectueux sur le front et laissa Raven terminer son biberon avant de la saluer de gentilles chatouilles.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?, demanda Marina.

- Tu t'inquiètes de leur réaction ?

- Plutôt de celle d'Arlong. Je te rappelle que c'est un misanthrope pur et dur.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, je m'en charge. D'accord ?

- D'accord, lâcha la sirène dans un soupir. Mais je te préviens, s'il ne fait que sous-entendre UNE menace, je le punch.

Tiger laissa un rire lui échapper, mais il se tut devant le regard foudroyant que lui lançait la brune.

- Marina, tu me fais confiance ?

- Ah non, commence pas comme ça !, fit la sirène. C'est très lâche de me prendre par les sentiments !

- Marina.

La brune soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur Raven qui tétait son poing.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance…

Tiger réprima un sourire, et vint s'asseoir à côté des deux femmes qui occupaient son cœur.

- Arlong ne vous fera rien. Je te le promets.

Il posa son regard sur Raven qui se mit à rire en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Allez, viens voir par ici crevette !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiger marchait près de Marina. La sirène s'était vêtue d'une cape bleu nuit, et cachait presque Raven contre elle, sous l'étoffe. Dès qu'il avait l'impression d'être trop fixé, il se tournait vers les yeux mauvais qui se baissaient très vite ensuite. Pour quitter Noah, il fallait tout de même faire vite avec Marina et Raven. Ils montèrent à la surface de l'île des Hommes-poissons, et Tiger récupéra sa fille tandis que sa compagne créait une bulle afin de se déplacer librement, puis l'enfant retourna dans les bras de sa mère, cachée. Ils allèrent ensuite en direction de Coral Hills, là où Jinbei et Arlong les attendaient. Le plus jeune se leva en les apercevant.

- Oï, Aniki !

La dorade salua ses deux frères, puis se tourna vers Marina qui enleva sa capuche.

- Marina !, s'écria joyeusement Jinbei. Ça faisait longtemps !

La sirène hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle découvrit ensuite sa fille qui se mit à piailler. Arlong et Jinbei furent plus que surpris, et aucun mot ne pus sortir. Tiger prit ensuite Raven dans ses bras, et fixa les deux hommes. Il semblait plus que sérieux, et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Je vous présente Raven. Notre fille.

La mâchoire d'Arlong se décrocha.

- Mais tu es fou !, s'écria-t-il. C'est une humaine !

Marina sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle avait craint la réaction d'Arlong, et la voici.

- C'est une abomination, il faut s'en débarrasser comme la vermine qu'elle est !

Le requin fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Raven se mit à pleurer, et Tiger attrapa rapidement le poignet de Marina. Le poing encore en l'air, la sirène respirait rapidement à la limite du halètement.

- Dis ce que tu veux Arlong, mais pas ça !, hurla-t-elle. Prends t'en à moi mais pas à Raven !

Le requin scie se releva et regarda les trois qui le fixaient. Jinbei restait impassible avec Tiger, alors que Marina bouillonnait.

- Que tu l'acceptes ou non, j'ai choisis de m'occuper de cette enfant comme si elle était mienne, trancha Tiger.

Raven commençait à se calmer doucement, puis tourna la tête vers Jinbei. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire sincère, puis il secoua la tête.

- C'est une charmeuse…, dit-il doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers Marina qui le fixait, surprise. Il lui sourit, et elle fit de même. Arlong s'approcha prudemment, et Raven tourna la tête vers lui. Ils se fixèrent, puis elle éclata de rire. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, le requin se mit à rire. Il se calma vite quand même.

- Hé, mais arrête de rigoler !, rugit-il. Y'a rien de drôle !

Mais le bébé riait davantage. Arlong soupira, puis releva la tête vers les parents.

- Elle va m'faire chier plus tard, c'est obligé. Mais bon… Si c'est votre gamine...

Jinbei sourit, tout comme Marina et Tiger.

- J'la supporterais. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Merci !, s'exclama la sirène en lui sautant au cou.

- Tu m'étraaaangles !

Oui oui, la sirène avait une sacrée force qu'elle contrôlait quand ça l'arrangeait.

- Si besoin, Marina, je vous protégerais.

La sirène gratifia Jinbei d'un sourire.

- Et moi aussi !, renchérit Arlong.

- Dans ce cas, puisque vous tenez à le faire et que vous êtes mes frères… Protégez-les. Et occupez-vous de Raven comme si vous étiez ses oncles.

- Promis, Aniki !, firent les deux hommes en chœur.

Raven riait aux éclats. Comme si elle comprenait que la famille s'agrandissait, elle montrait sa joie à ses parents, et à ses oncles.


	20. Le passé de Raven - Arlong babysitter

Bonjouuuur :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous dire que le rythme de parution des chapitres sera inférieur à 4 jours. Par contre il n'y aura pas 2 chapitres le même jour (comme j'ai pu le faire avant).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le requin-scie s'avançait vers la maison de Marina. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, la sirène lui avait juste demandé de garder Raven et puis c'est tout. Il frappa à la porte une fois arrivé, et on lui ouvrit.<p>

- Ah te voilà Arlong ! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir !

- Mouhais. Bon elle est où la mioche ?

- Dans son lit, elle dort. Tiens, je t'ai fais une liste des choses à faire. T'as le numéro d'urgence sur le frigo en cas de problèmes. Allez je file, à tout à l'heure !

Marina laissa le papier à Arlong et s'en alla. Il déplia le papier et cru halluciner en voyant la longueur de ladite liste.

- Pitié dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Arlong soupira et prit une chaise avant de se mettre à lire les directives à suivre. Il sursauta en entendant les pleurs de Raven. Il grogna et alla dans la chambre, prendre sa nièce.

- À peine j'arrive tu fais déjà chier. T'aurais pu attendre un peu quand même !

Raven gigotait, et le requin alla prendre la liste avec elle. Il la relu et regarda l'heure.

- T'as la dalle, pas vrai ?

Raven ne se calmait pas. Non d'un humain qu'est-ce qu'elle casse les oreilles ! Comment peut-on être aussi petit et faire autant de bruit ?!

Arlong alla dans la cuisine, et prépara le biberon de sa nièce comme Marina l'avait indiqué sur la liste. Il vérifia la température avec une goutte sur son poignet, et c'était chaud bouillant.

- Aïe !

Raven rigola un peu, et le requin se retourna vers elle, surpris. Il répéta :

- Aïe ?

Le bébé rit davantage, et Arlong sourit en coin.

- T'es une sadique !

Il attendit que le lait refroidisse avant de donner le biberon à Raven qui ne fit plus un bruit. Il ne su quoi faire ensuite. Décidément, les gosses sont source de questionnement constant. Il se décida finalement à la recoucher et glander. Quand au bout d'une heure, Raven se remit à gueuler, Arlong râla.

- Mais c'est pas possible !

Il retourna auprès du bébé qu'il souleva du berceau. Il eut une étrange surprise.

- Oh la vache ! T'as tué quelqu'un et caché son cadavre dans ta couche, tu veux que j'm'en débarrasse c'est ça !?

Devant la grimace d'Arlong, Raven se mit à rire.

- Ecoute bébé je sais qu'on doit partager des choses mais là t'abuses ! D'un autre côté, Marina va me tuer si je la laisse avec cette arme chimique..., songea-t-il

Arlong fit donc ce qu'il pensait ne JAMAIS faire de sa vie ENTIERE : changer une couche. Devant les 36 affaires se trouvant sur la table à langer, il ne su que faire.

- Eh merde, j'ai pas la liste sur moi !, gémit-il.

Il y alla au feeling, se débarrassant d'abord de la couche sale. Ensuite il se débrouilla.

Arlong suivit ensuite les instructions de la liste. Doucher Raven, la faire manger, l'occuper jusqu'au prochain biberon, la refaire manger, l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle fatigue et la coucher.

À un an, l'hybride était épuisante, chieuse et jamais contente. Aussi, Arlong eut du mal à l'occuper. Par contre, il n'eut aucun mal à la coucher.

C'est ce que constata Marina, en voyant Arlong ronfler avec le bébé qui dormait paisiblement sur lui. Sur le tapis du salon.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était le nouveau chapitre !<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

Ananimny : contente que ça te plaise avec Elise' :)

Elise : ta review m'a donné cette idée de rajouter ce chapitre au passé de Raven. C'était assez drôle de l'écrire, j'étais moi-même en plein babysitting de ma petite cousine d'un an. D'ailleurs, je me suis inspirée de ce qu'on faisait elle et moi. Sauf la fin, on a pas dormit xD

Bref, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !


	21. Le passé de Raven (2)

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! :D

Premièrement, je voudrais prendre le temps de remercier les followers, ceux qui ont ajouté ma fanfic à leur favoris, et qui me laissent des reviews :

00-Crew-00, Alynn-Aorels, Ananimny, Elise477, Mystis-Blue, Roy D. Turquoise, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, ryuka57 et CosmosAngel. **MEEEERCI** ! Vous êtes 9 individus sur qui je compte beaucoup, car c'est **VOUS** qui me donner envie de me relire 6 fois, qui me faite changer mes chapitres, qui me faite écrire et avancer dans cette fanfic'. Alors, **MERCI** à vous !

Toute suite, un message de ma santé mentale qui a foutue le camp... Ma putain de chère et tendre et adorée Florea, merci de suivre aussi cette fanfic'. Ma bêta en vacances, je poste sans toi mais si t'étais pas là bah... La fic' n'avancerait pas non plus ! Merci, loveuse de potatoes xD

Allez, Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>- Jinbei-saaaaaaan !<p>

Le soldat se retourna, et aperçut sa nièce qui courrait vers lui. Derrière elle, Marina. La petite lui sauta dans les bras.

- Oï, Raven ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ça va bien ! Bonjour Marina !

- Bonjour Jinbei, répondit la sirène avec un sourire.

- Hé, t'as pas vu tonton Arlong ?

Jinbei secoua la tête. Evidemment, le jeune requin était censé garder la petite mais il était parti avec son équipage. Marina devait aller travailler, et comme Raven faisait trente-six bêtises au Café des Sirènes, il était impossible de l'emmener. Donc Jinbei devait la garder. Du moment qu'elle était en extérieur, Raven ne posait pas de problèmes. Elle écoutait toujours quand elle était dehors. Et du haut de ses six ans, la petite connaissait tout le monde sur l'île. Même au palais Ryûgu, tout le monde la connaissait.

Jinbei fut rappeler au palais, et emmena bien sûr Raven avec lui. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise par ces dimensions impressionnantes, comme toujours.

- Reste ici Raven. Je reviens dans un instant.

- D'accord !, fit la petite fille.

Elle s'assit, tandis que son oncle entrait dans une pièce. Elle chantonnait, parlait toute seule, quand soudain son regard fut attiré par du mouvement sur sa droite.

- Qui est là ?, fit-elle sur la défensive.

Les autres enfants avaient l'habitude de la chasser, assez violemment. Bien que connue, elle n'était pas forcément appréciée. Prise de panique, Raven décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de tracer dans les couloirs. Mais elle était suivit, elle le sentait. Elle jeta un œil en arrière avant de heurter quelque chose et de tomber sur les fesses.

- Aïe !

- Oh, pardon !, fit une voix féminine.

Raven leva la tête après l'avoir secouer, et regarda la reine. Cette dernière leva ensuite la tête et regarda derrière la brune.

- Les garçons, que faites-vous ?

Raven se retourna, et vit les trois princes.

- Oh, rien mère ! On la suivait !

- J'ai rien fais !, s'écria la fillette.

- Raven !

La concernée se précipita derrière son oncle.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger de la porte.

- Gomen…

La reine Otohime s'approcha de Jinbei et Raven, puis s'accroupis à la hauteur de l'hybride.

- Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ?

La fillette hocha vivement la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours des ennuis toute seule…

- Je m'excuse votre Altesse, fit Jinbei. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas importunée…

- Ne t'en fais pas Jinbei.

Otohime sourit au soldat avant de se tourner vers ses trois fils.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?

Les trois sursautèrent, malgré le ton calme de leur mère.

- Nous sommes désolés !, dirent-ils en chœur en s'inclinant un peu.

Raven observait, à moitié cachée derrière son oncle. Fukaboshi s'approcha et tendit sa main à la brunette.

- Nakamas ?

La petite fut très surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait d'être ami. Elle interrogea son oncle du regard, qui lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant. Elle reposa ensuite les yeux vers le prince et sortit de sa cachette. Elle tendit aussi sa main, prenant celle de Fukaboshi.

- Nakamas !, dit-elle fièrement.

Le prince aîné sourit, tout comme ses frères et sa mère. Jinbei rappela l'heure à Raven qui sursauta, se rappelant que Marina devait l'attendre. Ils saluèrent leurs majestés puis quittèrent le palais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marina terminait la plonge. Le Café des Sirènes avait fermé ses portes, et Shirley restait avec Raven dans la salle.

- Tante Shirley, il est partit où Arlong-san ?, demanda la petite.

La sirène-requin soupira. Son frère avait encore laissé tomber sa nièce pour partir avec son équipage.

- Je ne sais pas ma grande. Je suis désolée qu'il t'ai encore oublié.

- Oh c'est pas grave ! Quand papa rentreras, Arlong-san se fera gronder !

Marina, depuis la cuisine, sourit en entendant sa fille. Bien qu'il soit difficile de dire quand Tiger rentrerait de voyage, Raven attendait patiemment et avec enthousiasme le retour de son père.

- J'ai terminé Shirley.

- Parfait !, sourit la sœur d'Arlong. Tu peux y aller.

Marina prit la main de sa fille et quitta son lieu de travail.

- Au revoir tante Shirley !

La mère et la fille rentrèrent chez elle dans la baie des sirènes. Elles avaient déménagées de Noah, à la demande de Tiger et la pression de la reine Otohime qui connaissait leur histoire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven se réveilla en pleine nuit. Le dos en sueur, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait noir, et elle chercha sa veilleuse à tâtons dans la nuit. La fillette s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre sa mère. Marina ouvrit un œil en sentant qu'on s'introduisait dans son lit.

- Ça ne va pas mon cœur ?, demanda doucement la sirène.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar… Je peux rester avec toi ?

- Bien sûr trésor…

Raven vint se nicher au creux des bras de sa mère, et entrecroisa ses jambes avec la queue de sirène. Etrangement, elle se sentait rassurée en sentant les écailles de sa mère sur sa peau. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et s'endormit. Marina lui caressa doucement la tête, et se rendormit aussi.


	22. Le passé de Raven (3)

Arlong était assis, et discutait avec ses compagnons. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Raven qui nageait partout et s'amusait à courser les poissons qui trainaient autour de l'épave. La petite, avec un caractère bien à elle, décida de sortir du champ de vision du requin. Ce dernier se mit à la chercher avec les membres de son équipage.

- Raven, viens ici !, appelait-il. Ce n'est pas drôle ta blague !

Arlong tourna autour de l'épave de Noah, puis s'arrêta en entendant des rires.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on en faich ?

- On la donne en pâtée aux monstres marins ! Hyark !

- Nan… C'est une humaine, on a qu'à lui faire la même chose que son peuple nous fait.

Arlong, derrière la petite bande d'ado, bras croisés, se racla la gorge.

- J'espère que t'es pas sérieux Hody.

Les adolescents se retournèrent et reculèrent. Le requin dévoilait ses dents pointues dans un rictus rageur.

- Dégagez avant que j'vous règle vot' compte.

Hody et ses copains filèrent, laissant Arlong et Raven attachée. Le requin soupira et détacha sa nièce.

- Tu vois pourquoi j'te dis de pas t'éloigner de moi quand on est dans Noah ? T'as toujours des emmerdes après !

- J'le f'rais pu…, sanglota Raven.

- Et arrête de chouiner!, grogna Arlong.

La petite tenta de se calmer, et le requin la prit dans ses bras.

- On s'casse.

Il nagea avec Raven jusqu'au quartier résidentiel, et appela ses compagnons.

- Je l'ai les gars !

Les pirates rejoignirent Arlong, et allèrent tous sur l'île. C'était plus prudent, avec cette inconsciente… Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Café des Sirènes, et eurent une bonne surprise. Marina sortait en plein service, et n'était pas seule. Les yeux de Raven se remplirent d'étoiles et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Papa !, cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

Tiger tourna la tête vers sa fille et sourit avant de s'agenouiller au sol. Il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle y sauta immédiatement.

- T'es rentré !

- Comment tu vas ma grande ?

- Hypra-super bien !

Marina sourit, et alla voir Arlong pour lui demander comment s'était passé la journée jusqu'à présent. Le requin assura que tout s'était bien passé, et ses compagnons l'appuyèrent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- C'était trop bien aujourd'hui !

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais !

Autour de la table, Raven raconta sa journée à ses parents. Bien sûr, elle avait promit à Arlong de ne pas raconter sa petite mésaventure à ses parents. Une fois qu'elle les avait retrouvés avec Arlong, ils avaient passé la journée tous ensemble. Shirley et Jinbei s'étaient joints à eux. Pour Raven, quand la famille était réunie c'était forcément une bonne journée. Quand l'heure du coucher arriva, Raven était encore toute excitée et ne voulait pas dormir. Tiger était couché sur le dos, et regardais Raven qui s'était assise sur lui. Raven étant un poids plume, elle n'était pas une gêne pour son père.

- T'as fait quoi pendant ton voyage ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, plein choses.

- Raconte !

Tiger observait sa fille, elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose ? Les bras derrière la tête, la dorade soupira et se lança dans le récit de son voyage.

Plus tard, Marina vint voir si sa fille dormait. C'était le cas, et Tiger aussi. Raven était couchée sur son père, qui la tenait contre lui avec une main. La sirène sourit, et éteignit la lumière avant d'aller se coucher.


	23. Le passé de Raven (4)

Heeeey les gens !

Vous allez bien ? :) Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Comme d'hab' réponses aux reviews :

Ananimny : merci, j'espère vraiment que tu aimerais jusqu'au bout :)

Merci à Missyoyo, nouvelle followeuse qui a ajouté cette fanfic' en favoris. Vous êtes **10 à suivre et à supporter mon délire ! **(je m'excuse auprès d'Oda-sensei pour arranger et massacrer son oeuvre si magnifique avec ma sauce barbecue-miel !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Bon anniversaiiire !<p>

Raven regardait l'assemblée devant elle. Il y avait ses deux oncles, Shirley, sa mère, ainsi qu'Hachi et Smack avec Kuroobi.

- Allez, souffle ma chérie !, encouragea Marina.

Raven regarda le gâteau devant elle, prit une grande inspiration et… s'exclama :

- Arlong-saaaaneuh !

- T'es trop longue !, ricana-t-il.

- Attends tu vas voir si j'suis longue !

Raven sauta sur le requin et se mit à le boxer. Tout le monde rigolait du fait qu'Arlong soit aussi impuissant face à cette petite crevette.

- Continuez de vous battre, on mangera le gâteau sans vous !, fit Jinbei innocemment.

- Non !, crièrent Raven et Arlong en chœur, statufiés.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Raven alla s'installer sur les genoux de Jinbei et mangea sa part de gâteau. La brunette venait de fêter ses neuf ans, et quoi de mieux que de le passer en famille ? Même si Tiger manquait à l'appel, Raven était contente. Elle savait que son père pensait à elle actuellement, et imaginer qu'il rentrerait bientôt lui suffisait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fukaboshi tournait dans le palais avec ses frères. Tous trois étaient à la recherche d'une seule et même personne : Raven. Ils n'avaient pas pu sortir du palais la veille, pour l'anniversaire de leur nakama. Or, ils savaient qu'elle était toujours avec Jinbei lorsque ce dernier venait au palais. Le soldat leur avait dit qu'elle devait errer dans les parages, en attendant qu'il règle ses affaires.

Les trois princes cherchèrent longtemps leur amie, et finirent enfin par la trouver.

- Oï Raven !

- Salut les gars !

Les trois s'assirent avec la brune. Fukaboshi et elle avait sensiblement le même âge, le prince ayant un an de plus qu'elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire !, firent les trois princes en chœur.

- Merci !

- Et on a des trucs pour toi !, fit Mamboshi joyeusement.

Chacun des trois sortis un bras de son dos, avec un petit paquet.

- Merci ! Fallait pas vous savez, j'suis pas grand-chose…

- Tu es notre amie, c'est normal !, déclara Ryuuboshi.

Raven ouvrit les trois paquets. Mamboshi lui offrait un joli bracelet en corail, Ryuuboshi un autre en coquillage et Fukaboshi (un peu mal à l'aise) offrit un coquillage conique monté sur une chainette. Elle porta le collier de Fukaboshi, le bracelet de corail à son poignet et le bracelet de coquillage à son bras. Raven remercia ses amis de ces attentions adorables, et passa le reste de son temps avec eux. Lorsque Jinbei l'appela, elle dit au revoir à ses amis et fila. Mamboshi et Ryuuboshi fixèrent leur aîné avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?, demanda Fukaboshi.

- Fu-ka-bo-shi est amoureux-euh !, chantonnèrent les deux.

- Mais n'importe quoi !, répliqua le bleu en rougissant.

Et les deux princes moururent de rire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven tournait dans son lit, contrariée. Marina lui avait interdit d'aller à la surface car c'était dangereux. Mais qu'il y avait-il de dangereux dans un monde où nous sommes semblables aux autres ? La brunette avait entendu des enfants parler de faire le mur pour aller voir le Shabondy Park, et Raven avait interrogé sa mère à ce sujet. La sirène avait immédiatement dit non.

- Je m'en fiche, songea Raven en s'asseyant. Je vais voir ce qu'est le Shabondy Park.

Elle se leva sans un bruit, et prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle nagea derrière le groupe d'enfants sans se faire remarquer, et découvrit ce qu'était le Shabondy Park. Des milliers de lumières colorées, du rêve…

Marina se réveilla, et son instinct maternel la poussa à aller voir Raven, qui n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Eh merde !

La sirène quitta son domicile et nagea le plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la surface. Elle alla autour du parc d'attractions, cherchant sa fille du regard. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la berge et observa les alentours, sans résultat. Elle se mit à appeler Raven, mais sans aucune réponse. Lorsqu'un cri retentit, elle fila dans sa direction. C'était Raven, et Marina la rappela encore.

La brunette tentait de se libérer des hommes qui la tenaient. Agile, elle leur flanqua de bons coups de pied bien placés et s'élança vers la mer en entendant la sirène.

- Maman !

Marina se tenait toute proche du bord, attendant que sa fille qui approchait la rejoigne. Elle était impuissante hors de l'eau. Raven sauta sans attendre vers sa mère, quand on lui attrapa la cheville.

- Où tu cours comme ça ma grande ?, fit l'homme qui venait de rattraper Raven.

Marina paniqua. Elle se propulsa vers sa fille et frappa l'humain qui vola, et la prit contre elle avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la mer. Mais les complices ne restaient pas sans rien faire. L'un arracha Raven des bras de Marina, et deux autres saisirent la sirène.

- Maman !

Raven fut soulevée du sol, tirée par le bras. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant, ce qui fit rager la sirène.

- Direction la salle des ventes...

- Raven !

Marina se débattait comme un diable. Deux hommes lui tenaient les bras, un autre la queue. Elle parvint à se libérer et assomma l'homme qui la tenait aux écailles. Raven, installer en sac à patate sur l'épaule du grand homme, ne pouvait qu'observer sa mère tandis qu'elle s'en éloignait. La fillette se tut en entendant le coup de feu, et en voyant sa mère arrêter de se débattre. L'information monta dans son cerveau embrumé, et son cri déchira la nuit. En même temps, une bulle de l'île éclata.

- MAMAN !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven était assise dans un coin, tremblante de peur. Les larmes coulaient à flots. Une grosse main se posa sur sa tête, et elle sursauta. Elle regarda le géant en face d'elle, qui lui sourit gentiment. Un homme entra dans la prison et prit Raven au bras. Il la força à avancer, et laissa des maquilleurs effacer les traces de larmes qu'elle avait sur le visage, avant de la tirer sur la scène. Tant de lumières obligèrent Raven à fermer les yeux tandis qu'elle avançait de force.

- Et voici l'article suivant ! Une fillette, hybride d'apparence humaine mais aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que sur la terre !

Raven se sentit soulever et soudain trempée. Elle s'obstinait à garder les yeux fermés, et resta dans l'eau plusieurs instants tandis que des bruits de surprise et de stupeur retentissaient dans la salle. On la sortit de force de l'eau.

- Elle pourra faire office de compagne à vos enfants, ou nettoyer vos aménagements d'eau ! Elle peut tout faire ! Mais si ses talents ne vous intéressent pas, alors elle fera décoration !

Raven ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ne vit que des ombres mouvantes.

- Admirez ces jolies mirettes, aussi colorées et brillantes que des pierres précieuses ! Nous commençons les enchères à cinq cent mille berry !

- Six cent mille !

Les enchères montèrent, montèrent… Le Tenryubito Saint Miosgard remporta les enchères, à un million trois cent mille berry. Raven fut emmenée en coulisse et préparée à partir. Elle ne comprenait pas, et priait pour qu'on la sorte de là. Elle était terrifiée, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Une fois avec son maitre, ce dernier ricana.

- Une nouvelle pièce à ma collection d'esclaves hommes-poissons !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marina ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine la brûlait.

- Disco, elle se réveille !

- Parfait, on la vendra demain.

La sirène regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un bocal remplit d'eau, au milieu de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Elle chercha Raven des yeux, mais ne la vit pas. Elle tapa sur son bocal, afin d'attirer l'attention, puis elle alla en haut du bocal.

- Où est-elle !, cria-t-elle.

Disco observa la sirène, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui donc ma chère ?

- Ma fille !

L'homme détailla la sirène. On l'avait amené peu après la gamine aux yeux mauves.

- Eh bien, elle a été vendue à un Dragon Céleste !

Marina eut l'impression de se prendre un coup au cœur. Elle se laissa doucement couler dans son bocal, pensant à Raven. Elle avait perdu sa fille, et n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Les larmes coulèrent, et elle pleura longtemps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

- Mais vas-tu te tenir tranquille ?

Raven se débattait, terrifiée à la vue de ce fer brûlant qui s'approchait dangereusement. Finalement, on l'attacha, et le fer s'abattit sur le dos de la fillette qui hurla à la mort. La douleur était intense, brûlante, déchirante. Mortelle. Raven perdit conscience tant la douleur était insoutenable.

Elle se réveilla dans une cellule, attachée. Elle se demandait où elle était, et se mit à pleurer en pensant à sa mère. Elle ne la reverrait jamais... Mais qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Le quotidien de l'hybride se résuma à nettoyer les appartements, à recoudre, à amuser ses maitres et endurer toutes les maltraitances qu'ils lui infligeaient. Ce fut son quotidien pendant trois ans, lorsqu'une nuit elle parvint à s'échapper avec tous les autres esclaves de Marie-Joie…


	24. Retour au présent ! Salut Mugiwaras !

Bonjour Bonjour ^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre, assez court je sais mais bon, les prochains chapitres sont plus longs promis ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

Luna NG : j'HA-LLU-CINE ! PERSONNE ne m'a autant complimenté que toi. Donc déjà, MERCI ! Et puis je suis contente que tu "aimes" les hommes-poissons (c'est donc que j'ai BEL et BIEN réussi mon coup ! :p). Quant à l'idée... Bah je regarde souvent One Piece et je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passerait si il y avait un croisement HumainxCréature Marine car les Hommes-poissons et les sirènes sont compatibles, donc pourquoi pas avec les humains ? J'ai émis l'hypothèse que ça fonctionnait comme les serpents. Y'a UNE écaille capable de bouger sans être douloureuse, insémination et POUF l'affaire est lancé ! Bref, voilà voilà... Merci en tout cas :)

Merci à Altiya qui suit et a mit en favoris cette fanfic ! :D

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>J'ouvris doucement les yeux en entendant l'agitation dans la salle des ventes. Rayleigh fixait devant lui, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demandais-je.

- Je crois qu'il y en a qui s'amuse en salle.

Rayleigh rit doucement, avant de se lever. Son collier explosif tomba, accompagné de ses chaines.

- Je crois que personne ne voudrais d'un vieux comme esclave !, rit-il. Viens Raven, on va voler un peu.

- Un peu… Tss…

Je portais ma main à mon collier qui tomba à son tour, et me libérais. Puis, je fixais les autres esclaves, ils ne méritaient pas ce sort. Avec Rayleigh, nous les libérions aussi, et les faisait partir.

- Tu as bon cœur ma grande.

Je répondis d'un sifflement. Rayleigh et moi fouillions les tiroirs et les caisses à la recherche d'argent pour payer les dettes de jeux que ce vieux crétin sans cervelle avait accumulé. Je récupérais aussi mon arc et mes flèches qu'on m'avait confisqué en arrivant. Une fois ceci fait, je suivis le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui passa sur la scène des ventes, à travers le trou que le géant a fait dans le mur.

Rayleigh observe l'assemblée, et s'adresse au géant et moi.

- Regardez ça. La salle est sans dessus-dessous. On dirait que les enchères n'ont pas très bien marché !

Je soupirais, et tournais la tête vers le bocal présent sur l'estrade. Une sirène est enfermée dedans. Je ne prête plus attention à Rayleigh qui se met soudain à rire. Une fois au bocal, je regarde la sirène.

- Recule.

Elle me fixe, puis obéit. Je sors alors mon arc et une flèche que j'enduis de Haki, et tire. Le bocal vole en éclat et la sirène s'étale sur le parquet. Je la laisse tranquille et observe la salle à mon tour.

- Voyons… Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Des capitaines Supernovaes.

Mon regard pas de cités en cités.

- Eustass Kidd, Le mal élevé…

- Insolent, je préfère.

- Tu es toujours aussi chiant Law, ça ne change rien !, dis-je avec un sourire. Et enfin… Mugiwara no Luffy.

Mon regard passe de membre en membre, quand finalement ils tombent sur un vieil ami. Je sursaute.

- Hachi !

- Tu la connais ?, demanda l'étoile de mer qui était à ses côtés.

Rayleigh tourna la tête vers moi, et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Qu'importe.

Je regardais les Dragons Célestes étalés au sol.

- Bon sang, qui a eu l'intelligence de frapper ces arriérés ?

Mon regard se porta sur Mugiwara, qui semblait ne pas tout comprendre. Je soupirais, et regardais Rayleigh.

- Je pense que je vais filer avant l'arrivée de la Marine. On se retrouve chez Shakky le Vieux.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte arrière quand Hachi m'appela. Je ne répondis pas, et ne réagis pas non plus puis sortis. Je ne devais pas rester là, je ne tenais pas à être cernée par la Marine. Pendant de nombreux jours, je trainais aux alentours du bar de l'Arnaque. Je ne tenais pas à croiser les pirates, ni Hachi qui était si mal en point. Je regagnais le bar après plusieurs jours d'errance, en pleine nuit. Shakky astiquait un verre en fumant, Rayleigh était accoudé au bar.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà…

Le vieux se tourna vers moi et sourit.

- Hachi n'a rien voulu me dire. D'où tu le connais ?

Je restais impassible, et pris place au comptoir. Shakky me lança une œillade interrogatrice, elle aussi voulait savoir. Je soupirais, voyant que je n'avais pas d'échappatoire.

- C'est une longue histoire…

La présence de Tiger me rassura aussitôt. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sentis à mes côtés… Je me lançais dans le récit de ma vie, arrangeant les faits pour que Rayleigh et Shakky ne sachent pas que j'étais une hybride.


	25. Home sweet home ! Or not

Heeeeeey les geeeens ! :D  
>Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bon, je sais il est court et j'en suis désolée. Mais il est plus long que le précédent, et plus court que les suivants qui arrive ;)<p>

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

><p>- Maintenant, vous savez tout…, dis-je.<p>

- Eh bien, tu es un vrai phénomène !, fit Shakky après avoir recraché la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Je suis d'accord !, appuya Rayleigh avant d'avaler son saké.

- Une pirate avec une prime de 280 millions, et en plus immortelle. Je dois avouer que c'est peu commun, bien que dans ce monde rien n'est réaliste au final.

Oui, immortelle vous avez bien compris. Je suis immortelle. J'ai rencontré un médecin qui faisait des recherches sur l'immortalité, j'ai bu "_sans le vouloir"_ un de ses flacons et je n'ai jamais plus été la même. Mon coeur bat toujours, je vis, mais c'est comme si j'étais glacée à l'intérieur. Ce qui me maintenait à l'apparence de mes 18 ans. En bref, je suis un point fixe dans le temps.

- Raven.

J'étais bien évidemment la seule à entendre Tiger.

- Tu dois retourner sur l'île des homes-poissons.

- Quand ?, murmurais-je.

- Pars toute suite.

Puis il disparut.

- Rayleigh !

- Oui ?

- Laisse tomber pour le revêtement.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais me débrouiller pour aller sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

- A la nage peut-être ?, plaisanta le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Exactement !

- D'accord, et je fais quoi de ton rafiot si tu ne remontes pas ?

- Fais-en ce que tu veux !, dis-je en posant l'addition sur le comptoir.

Je sortis à toute vitesse de la petite taverne et courait vers la mer. Je m'y jetais à la première occasion et me mis à nager le plus rapidement que je le pouvais.

L'île des hommes-poissons n'était pas difficile à atteindre… Quand on n'est pas humain. Alors que j'apercevais enfin la bulle de protection entourant l'île, j'entendis la voix de mon père. J'obtempérais et changeais mon cap pour aller dans la forêt marine. Je compris pourquoi il m'avait amené ici. Devant moi se tenait un bateau, avec une sirène, quelques Mugiwaras et… Jinbei. Personne ne m'avait remarqué. J'écoutais ce dont il parlait. Un certain Hody avait pris le palais, et retenait le roi en otage. Une voix que je reconnue à peine, expliqua qu'Hody était pire qu'Arlong, qu'il ne vivait que de la haine de ses semblables envers les humains mais qu'il n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser de ceux qui sympathisait avec ces derniers.

Au nom de mon oncle, je me raidis. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis notre dernière rencontre, ou du moins je m'en étais empêché. Comme si l'envie de sauter dans les bras de Jinbei ne suffisait pas à ma douleur, il fallait qu'on me rappelle mon oncle misanthrope. Hachi parla du plan d'Hody, qui était bien plus grand qu'empêcher le roi de faire parvenir les signatures récoltées pour le sommet mondial. Un Den Den Mushi vidéo géant arriva, projetant l'image d'Hody. Il se présenta, fit part de ses intentions concernant le sort du royaume, et ce que ferait ses hommes. Mon esprit me lança une décharge électrique.

_Jinbei avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne au palais Ryûgu. Il avait à parler avec le roi, à propos de sa décision concernant son ascension au rang de Grand Corsaire._

_- De cette manière, les hommes-poissons pourront se rapprocher du gouvernement, expliquait-il. Pour le bien de la reine à qui nous avons causé tant de problèmes..._

_Le roi Neptune remercia mon oncle qui était assis. Je sais que c'est l'usage, mais moi et les bonnes manières, ça fait mille. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux gardes sur les côtés. L'un d'eux me paraissait étrange, je ne saurais dire pourquoi._

C'était CE soldat-CI que j'avais trouvé étrange, en allant au palais Ryûgu après la mort de mon père !

- Ce royaume va renaître, le nouveau roi… Ce sera moi !, déclara Hody qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Il posa des règles, expliquant quel serait le nouveau régime sur lequel il serait le roi. Mais qu'allait-il faire du vieux ?

- Dans trois heures, sur la place de la Thoncorde, le roi Neptune… Sera exécuté !

Je reconnus la voix de la princesse Shirahoshi qui manifestait sa terreur. Alors là… Non, je ne laisserais pas faire Hody ! Je regardais Jinbei qui se tenait de dos à moi. J'aurais tellement voulu lui parler… Mais il fallait d'abord que j'arrête Hody. Oui oui, j'y arriverais seule ! Je sortis une flèche de mon carquois et bandais mon arc. Vise les pieds de Jinbei et… Pile sous son nez ! Maintenant, je quitte la forêt marine.  
>Direction l'île des hommes-poissons !<p> 


	26. Aide involontaire - Raven VS Hody

Bon sang, mais où est le café des Sirènes ?! Je pars une dizaine d'années et je n'arrive plus à me repérer sur mon île natale. C'est affligeant !

Et les gens sont terrorisés dans les rues à cause des pirates d'Hody, c'est vraiment affreux. Ha enfin ! Je trouve la boutique que je cherchais, et entre en trombe.

- Tante Shirley ?!

J'appelle la sirène, sœur d'Arlong, mais pas de réponse. Je fonce dans l'arrière-boutique et commence à défoncer le plancher. Voilà qui fait réagir la sirène…

- Raven ?!, s'exclame-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ?!

- J'viens arrêter cette ordure d'Hody !

J'attrape la boite se trouvant sous le plancher et l'ouvre. Elle n'avait pas changé… La cape bleue nuit de ma mère. Je pose mon arc et mon carquois, puis l'enfile avant de mettre la capuche large.

- Raven…

- Il ne fera rien de l'île.

Attrapant mes armes, je sors aussi vite que je suis arrivée. Je zigzag entre les gens, quitte à me battre lorsque des hommes-poissons tentaient de m'arrêter. Je passe comme une flèche à côté d'un attroupement quand un coup de feu proche retentit. Je m'immobilise et me retourne. Un homme s'effondre, sans vie, au sol. A côté de sa tête, je peux voir une plaquette de bois, sur laquelle est fixé le portrait de la reine Otohime. On dégage le corps, et les autres habitants de l'île sont obligés de piétiner ce portrait sacré sous peine de rejoindre leur camarade. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter ! Pourtant, j'attaque les pirates d'Hody, reconnaissable à leur tatouage circulaire, séparé avec une tête et un corps humain séparés. Et voilà d'autres pirates. Dont un pas spécialement intelligent qui fonce en premier.

Je décoche une flèche en pleine tête de l'homme-poisson qui s'effondre. Mon regard voilé par la capuche, je la relève légèrement et plante mes yeux améthyste dans les regards de mes ennemis. Ils s'immobilisent instantanément, puis tombe tous suite à une nuée de balles de fusil. Il a été simple pour moi d'éviter cette fusillade, d'un saut agile sur un des toits de maison. Je reprends donc ma route, et atteins enfin la place. Le portail était défoncé, et la vue que j'avais ne m'offrait que celle de monstre marin hors-service. Je décidais donc de grimper au-dessus de la place, où toute la ville semblait être rassemblée. Ce que je vis me fit horreur. Le roi était enchainé sur une croix de barre noire, et avec lui ses trois fils. En sale état. Des gens se mirent à les appeler, mais ils ne répondaient pas. Les cadavres des soldats gisaient sur le sol de la place.

- Les ministres ont été battus, les princes aussi… Plus personne ne pourra nous sauver !, gémit une sirène.

En bas, les pirates hommes-poissons réclamaient une mort atroce. Et maintenant, on amenait la princesse et mon oncle enchaînés.

- JINBEI !

Et moi qui voulais me faire discrète… Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je sautais du haut de la paroi et courait vers Jinbei. Hody donna l'ordre qu'on ne me touche pas, et se mit à ricaner.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?, dit-il. Une saleté d'humaine.

- _Crève, saleté d'humaine !_

Les mots d'Arlong résonnaient dans ma tête, mais ne me stoppèrent pas.

Je me mis à genoux près de Jinbei, qui me fixa avec surprise. Il pouvait voir mon visage, et j'eus l'impression de voir son regard s'embuer.

- Vas t'en, me murmura-t-il pendant que je posai mes mains sur ses chaines.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

- Tuez-la !, ordonna Hody.

- Attention !, s'écria Fukaboshi.

Alors qu'une poignée de pirates me fonçaient dessus, je fixai mon regard sur eux et ils tombèrent tous, sonnés. Je me tournai alors vers Hody.

- Comment oses-tu prétendre être le capitaine de l'équipage des Hommes-poissons !

Il se mit à ricaner.

- Ta foutue drogue ne te sauveras pas, Jones. Je compte bien t'envoyer en enfer.

- Ah oui ? Toi seule ? Contre mes trente mille esclaves humains, ou les soixante-dix mille hommes-poissons maniant les armes ?

Je regardais l'effectif faire son entrée.

- Ils viennent tous du district des hommes-poissons, m'annonça Hody. Et au total, ils sont cent mille hors la loi !

Ils se mirent tous à crier, et je pris la parole.

- Non sans blague ? Je sais compter, crétin.

Je me pris la baffe du siècle. Oui, j'avais anticipé les mouvements d'Hody, mais je voulais qu'il se pense supérieur et en force. La victoire serait donc d'autant plus jouissante pour moi, et sa défaite plus que cuisante.

- Raven !, cria Fukaboshi.

Hody, qui marchait vers moi, s'immobilisa alors.

- Raven ? LA Raven ? La gosse qu'Arlong protégeait ?

Je me levais alors, et d'un geste magistrale je fis voler ma cape. Hourra, mes armes n'ont pas bloqué le glissement héroïque de l'étoffe. J'entendis les exclamations de surprise dans les gens se trouvant derrière moi. Je leur lançais une œillade maline. Je savais bien ce qui les surprenait tant.

- Elle est belle, hein ? C'est la marque des Pirates du Soleil.

Je regardai Hody, et ma rage se manifesta par une ombre qui m'entoura et dansa vivement.

- Le seul et VRAI équipage des hommes-poissons, dont mon père Fisher Tiger était l'unique et mémorable capitaine ! J'en suis la dernière !

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Jinbei, histoire de m'excuser.

- Et tu salis son honneur en te désignant comme capitaine de cet équipage.

Hody me fixait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ça m'agaçait vraiment, j'avais très envie de le frapper. Mais il fallait que je me contienne, encore un tout petit peu. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais Hody.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu es seule ! Tu as envie de te ridiculiser ?

Une sorte de déflagration se fit autour de moi. Les ombres noires et opaques dansaient autour de mon corps je le sentais, et Hody se mit à rire. Il lança son Yabousame que j'esquivais sans peine. Il s'entêtait pourtant, tandis que j'avançais vers lui. Il stoppa ses attaques et recula d'un pas. Il tenta de me frapper, mais je stoppais son poing qui se figea contre ma paume. Ma rage se mit alors à lui tourner autour, enserrant ses jambes et ses bras.

- Captain !

J'ouvris subitement les yeux, et Hody vola jusqu'au mur d'enceinte, à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Le choc entre son corps et le mur fut si violent qu'il créa une rafale de vent. Mes cheveux noirs dansèrent furieusement au rythme du vent, et tous eurent des cris de stupeur. Je me retournais vers l'équipage qui fonçait sur moi, et fixais mon regard sur eux. Certains tombèrent à cause du haki, et j'eus un sourire en coin.

- Shadows.

La masse sombre qui était ma rage fonça sur les hommes, et les emprisonna. Sa rotation autour d'eux était très forte et violente, à tel point qu'une espèce de tornade se créa. Les gens se protégeaient du vent, en haut, croisant les bras devant leur visage pour tout de même observer les énvènements.

- Regarde Jones. Tes précieux alliés, ils vont tous y passer.

Je me retournais au dernier moment pour arrêter le poing d'Hody. Sa force avait encore augmenté, j'en déduisais qu'il s'était drogué à nouveau. Je sentis soudain une douleur lancinante à mon bras droit. Du sang se mit à couler le long de mon bras suite au coup d'épée que je venais de prendre. Ma rage diminua de taille et de force, et Hody sourit. Il avait compris. Il tenta par tous les moyens de me blesser, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans problèmes après un moment. Je regardais Fukaboshi et ses frères, attachés. J'avais une chance d'être aidé, mais il fallait que je les libère.

- Savior !

Je dirigeais ma main droite vers la famille royale, et ma rage fonça dans la même direction. Elle tourbillonna autour de chacun, et les chaines cédèrent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés, j'espérais bien que les princes allaient m'aider ! Je sentis soudain une douleur au dessus de ma hanche gauche et baissais les yeux.

- Bien joué...

Je regardais le sabre qui me traversait le ventre. Je fis voler le sabreur d'un coup de pieds et retirais la lame que je jetais en direction d'Hody. Je parvins à le toucher à la jambe, avant de m'écrouler au sol. Le traitre s'approcha de moi et me prit à la gorge.

- A toi toute seule, tu as fais déjà beaucoup de dégâts.

Hody me souleva du sol, et resserra son emprise sur ma gorge.

- Raven !, cria Jinbei.

- Mais ta vie s'arrête ici !

Il me balança dans un mur et j'y restais coller une seconde, avant de tomber au sol. Après un moment, où le brouillard occupait mon esprit, j'entendis la voix lointaine de Shirahoshi appeler : "Luffy". Ensuite, le noir envahit ma vue et mon esprit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ouvrais les yeux péniblement et m'asseyais tout aussi difficilement. Où étais-je ? Dans un lit, et il y avait là un renne qui manipulait des tubes à essai… Wait. Un renne ?!

- Euh… Bonjour ?, lançais-je doucement.

Le renne se retourna vers moi.

- Ah, tu es réveillée !, dit-il. C'est chouette, comment te sens-tu ?

- Pâteuse…

Il s'approcha et vérifia mes réflexes. Seul bémol, le bandage que j'avais au ventre dû au sabre d'un gars d'Hody. D'ailleurs...

- Que s'est-il passé après ma perte de connaissance ?, m'empressais-je de demander.

De manière synthétique, Chopper m'expliqua comment la guerre avait été stoppé et l'île sauvée.

- Je devrais donc… Vous remercier ?, fis-je en me tenant la tête.

- Oh non, ce n'est rien !

Je tentais de me lever, mais Chopper m'en empêcha. Je demandais donc à voir Jinbei si c'était possible, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

- Raven, tu es réveillée !, lança-t-il joyeusement avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je le serrais moi aussi, heureuse de le voir.

- Tu n'as rien ?, demandais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

- C'est pas mon genre !

Jinbei se mit à rire, et je me mis à « bouder ». Il rit davantage, ce qui m'agaçait et me fit râler.

- Trêve de plaisanteries, dit-il. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

- Le Chapeau de Paille j'imagine ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?, s'exclama mon oncle.

Je désignais Chopper qui fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Je l'ai rencontré brièvement il y a peu, tu sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Jinbei-san, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

L'homme-poisson me fixa, silencieux et prêt à m'écouter.

- Mon père aurait pu vivre.

- Il ne voulait pas de sang humain, tu le sais bien…

- Oui, je le sais. Or je… J'étais compatible.

- COMMENT ?!

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, vous devez me détester de vous laisser sur de telles révélations ? C'est pour vous faire attendre mes mignons :p<p>

On se voit au prochain chapitre ^^


	27. Passé et Avenir qui se mélangent

Hey ! :D  
>Donc voici le dernier chapitre :)<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

Elise' : ha ah, je sais je n'ai pas écris ce chapitre. J'avais bien envie que Raven et Law se connaissent, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire... Disons que sur ce coup-là, c'est à vous, lecteurs, d'imaginer "l'aventure" de notre hybride ^^ (traduisons cette phrase par : j'avais la flemme d'écrire aujourd'hui).

Bon, maintenant... Le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... :)

* * *

><p>Je baissais la tête et regardais ailleurs.<p>

- J'ai dit que j'avais le même groupe que toi à Aladin, car je savais que Tiger n'accepterait pas une transfusion venant de moi. Je suis comme les humains, et il aurait fallu tout le sang se trouvant dans mon corps pour le soigner. Aladin avait d'ailleurs refusé qu'en cas de problème, je propose mon sang à l'un de nous. Et puis, je sais bien que Tiger avait du mal à m'accepter…

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- J'ai et aie toujours eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Et une nuit, je t'ai entendu avec Tiger. Lorsqu'il te disait que, même s'il m'aimait il n'arrivait pas à m'accepter car j'étais la fille d'un humain.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue. Je me sentais faible, et affreuse.

- Jinbei, je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

- Au palais Ryûgu…

Je souris légèrement, gardant la tête tournée pour ne pas croiser le regard de mon oncle.

- Parfait…

- Raven. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dis lors de la mort de Tiger. Et sache que je ne t'en veux pas.

Je relevais la tête et la tournait vers Jinbei.

- Il est vrai que nous avons tous souffert lorsque ton père nous a quittés, mais maintenant je comprends que ta douleur a été bien plus profonde que la nôtre, car tu as été obligée de le regarder mourir en étant impuissante malgré ta capacité à le sauver. Alors ne t'en veux pas, car moi je n'ai aucune rancœur contre toi.

Je souris avant de me mettre à pleurer. Jinbei me prit contre lui, et lorsque je fus calmée il me laissa seule pour aller trouver son ami Luffy et ses compagnons. Parmi ces humains il y avait deux filles. Une brune et une rousse. La dernière me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Son air choqué me conforta dans l'idée vague que je me faisais d'elle.

- Eh bien, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois... Nami, c'est ça ?

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ma première rencontre avec les Mugiwaras. Le dico (la rousse, ha ah...) me fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire.

- Je savais bien que je t'avais reconnu ! C'est toi la villageoise qui a affronté Arlong !

Je me raclais la gorge.

- Je ne suis pas une "villageoise" mais une hybride.

- Une hybride ? Ça se mange ?!, demanda Luffy.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, dis-je, mais tu risque de souffrir avant d'y parvenir.

Jinbei expliqua alors mes origines, et le sang qui coulait dans mes veines.

- Wahouuuu c'est trop cool !, s'écrièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

- Si tout le monde pouvais penser comme vous...

Ayant éveillé la curiosité de tous avec cette simple phrase, je racontais donc mon histoire aux Mugiwaras. Franky, le cyborg, ainsi que Chopper et Brook le squelette fondirent en larmes.

- C'est tellement triiiste !, dirent-ils en choeur.

- T'es vraiment une warrior !, s'écria Franky. Respect crevette ! Snif !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CREVETTE !

Luffy éclata de rire. Ainsi, nous étions à onze dans la chambre à discuter et à plaisanter. A vrai dire, il était difficile de ne pas succomber à la camaraderie et la gentillesse dont les Mugiwaras faisaient preuve.

- Jinbei, Raven. Je vous VEUX dans MON équipage !, s'écria Luffy.

Surprise, je regardais Jinbei.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire avant. Mais je te promets, Luffy, de vous rejoindre ensuite !, déclara mon oncle avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Eh bien...

- Oh alleeeeeez !, fit Luffy avec des étincelles à la place des yeux.

Je le fixais, puis souris.

- Comment je pourrais refuser ?

- OUAIIIIS !

Ils restèrent encore un peu avec moi, avant de sortir sur ordre de Chopper. Je devais me reposer, pourtant j'avais d'autres projets en tête. Je me levais, la douleur me tiraillant le ventre. J'enfilais ensuite un t-shirt noir, et quittais la chambre. Je devais les voir, savoir comment ils allaient. Je longeais les couloirs, m'appuyant contre les murs. Il n'y avait personne, pas même un garde. Une ombre se détacha dans un angle, gigantesque.

- Altesse...

- Raven ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

Je fixais Fukaboshi, blasée. Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers moi.

- Tu n'écoute jamais rien, pas vrai ?

- J'ai toujours été ainsi.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage, et sa main se déplaça à mon cou. Je baissais les yeux, avant de les relever vers mon ancien ami.

- Tu l'as encore ?

Il parlait bien entendu du collier qu'il m'avait offert avant que je ne devienne esclave. Je levais alors mon bras gauche, orné de deux bracelets.

- Je ne l'ai jamais retiré, tout comme les bracelets que vos majestés m'avaient offerts à la même occasion.

- Arrête...

Il releva les yeux vers les miens, ne lâchant pas le coquillage qui faisait office de pendentif.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes amis Raven. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant de manières...

Je retirais sa main du pendentif et me reculais, le regard dur.

- Nous n'étions que des enfants. Depuis le temps de votre bien-aimée mère, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Il n'y a pas d'amitié ayant survécu aux ravages du temps.

Fukaboshi eut un hoquet de surprise, et moi un coup au coeur. Je passais à côté de lui, sans plus de cérémonie.

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda le bleu.

- Je dois voir le roi.

Je tombais à genoux, me tenant le ventre. Je sentis alors les mains fortes de Fukaboshi sur mes bras.

- Je vais t'aider à marcher.

Une main à mon coude, l'autre sur mon épaule, il m'aida à me lever et me soutint dans ma marche. Arrivés à la salle du trône, nous trouvions le roi avec Ryuuboshi et Mamboshi.

- Te voilà éveillée Raven !, lança joyeusement le benjamin.

- Oui altesse, dis-je en m'agenouillant alors que la douleur me brûlait.

Fukaboshi resta près de moi. Je gardais la tête baissée, afin qu'on ne lise pas la douleur dans mes yeux.

- Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vos majestés. Je n'ai pu aider lors de la bataille contre ce traître de Hody Jones.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Neptune. Tu as eu le courage d'intervenir et de l'affronter.

- Malgré les stéroïdes, tu as réussi à lui tenir tête et a décimé une partie de ces pirates !, dit Ryuuboshi. Peu aurait réussi un exploit pareil-do-ré-mi.

- Et nous te remercions d'avoir fais preuve d'autant de courage. Relève-toi maintenant..., m'intima Fukaboshi.

Un silence s'installa.

- Qu'il y-a-t-il, Raven ?, me demanda le roi en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

- Je vous remercie... D'être si indulgents...

- Ce n'est rien voyons !, firent les trois princes. Tu es notre nakama !

Je frémis. Comment devais-je le prendre ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les trois frères m'avaient emmenés dans le jardin du palais. Je m'étais assise, et retrouvais un peu mes amis d'enfance, et mes compagnons d'adolescence. Le tutoiement était revenu tout seul, et nous rigolions de tout et rien. Je leur annonçais que j'allais partir avec l'équipage de Luffy, et pensais aussitôt à les rejoindre. Je tentais de me lever mais la douleur de ma blessure m'en empêchait.

- Plus tard, prétendis-je.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à te lever !, fit Fukaboshi.

- Fuka-baka, chut.

Il rit avant de m'aider à me lever. Je le regardais de la tête au bout de la queue.

- T'es trop grand. Me sens minuscule.

- T'as toujours été petite !, dit-il en riant.

Je me pliais alors en deux, me tenant au ventre.

- Raven !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?!, s'exclama Mamboshi.

Ce fut la panique lorsque je commençai à m'effondrer. Fukaboshi me retint en me tenant les bras, et Ryuuboshi courut trouver Chopper. Pourtant je sentais cette étrange humidité, chaude, sur mon corps, et couler. Je m'affaissais contre Fukaboshi, sa main glissant sur mon haut noir. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise avant de regarder sa main, rouge. Je savais très bien ce qui m'arrivait. Et tous le surent lorsque Fukaboshi me prit dans ses bras et traça à travers le palais en criant qu'il me fallait une transfusion de sang. Il me répétait que tout irait bien. Je savais que non.

- Bakaboshi… Arrête de chialer tu me mouilles…

- Raven... !

- Mais tais-toi merde, tu me fais parler alors que je ne devrais pas…

Nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône, pourquoi je sais pas. J'eus l'impression qu'on me frappait dans ma blessure, et criais malgré moi.

- Raven !

J'entendis la voix des Mugiwara et de Jinbei m'appeler. Ils arrivaient en panique. J'avais tellement envie de fermer les yeux…

- Eh, majesté…

Fukaboshi me regarda, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Péniblement, je levai ma main pour la poser sur son torse (oui, il est trop grand pour que j'atteigne son visage. Si vous saviez le nombre de claques que j'aurais voulu lui mettre…)

- T'arrête de pleurer, c'est pas la peine…

- Mais, Raven je…

- Je sais, coupais-je. Moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible, tu le sais…

- Raven, économise tes forces !, m'ordonna Jinbei.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et souris.

- Merci de t'être occupé de moi, oncle Jinbei… Et merci, Mugiwaras…

Ils semblèrent surpris, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux.

- Grâce à vous, j'ai pu voir que les humains pouvaient être bons… Moi qui n'ai connu que ceux qui vous enlèvent et vous vendent comme esclave à d'autres humains…

- Elle perd trop de sang !, hurla un Chopper paniqué.

- Raven bats-toi je t'en prie !, s'exclama Fukaboshi.

De toute la famille royale, c'est de lui dont j'avais été la plus proche, après la reine Otohime. Je le regardai et souris. Alors que tout devenait noir, j'entendis les cris des gens autour de moi. Ce n'étaient plus que des murmures. Puis, une voix me parvint clairement aux oreilles. Celle de _Tiger_.


	28. Savoir vivre

Eeeeeet voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pas de reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas déjà répondu dans les chapitres précédents ;)

Nouveau follower, ysodehaine ! Merci :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p>La bouteille de saké était presque vide. Rayleigh avait décidé d'attendre la petite, sur sa petite caravelle. Assis sur les rambardes du pont supérieur, il détaillait la construction navale. Il pourrait en tirer un bon prix si Raven ne revenait pas. Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la berge, abandonnant le navire et sa bouteille de saké qu'il venait de vider. L'agitation en ville l'attira, mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait voir…<p>

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Tu as de drôle d'idée parfois, Rayleigh !

- L'alcool j'imagine. Mais tu l'as bien vu, non ?

Shakky se tourna vers la femme qui était endormie. Elle se tenait assise, sur une banquette, la tête posée contre la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient clairsemés de fils d'argent, seule trace du temps qui pouvait ternir sa beauté. La couverture qui se trouvait sur ses genoux glissa, dévoilant l'or de ses écailles.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cette sirène soit liée à Raven ?, demanda la fumeuse.

- Elle lui ressemble. Et tu as bien entendu, la gamine a décidé de rejoindre l'île des hommes-poissons à la nage. Elle s'est vendue elle-même. Cette sirène, c'est sa mère. J'en suis certain.

Une fois réveillée, la sirène découvrit un avis de recherche posé sur la table, devant elle. La mâchoire lui en tomba, et elle prit l'affiche en tremblant.

- C'est sa nouvelle prime, elle est apparue le mois dernier.

Rayleigh vint s'asseoir à côté de la sirène qui gardait le silence. Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues pâles de la femme, et un rire qu'on pouvait traduire par une preuve de soulagement total lui échappa.

- Quel est votre nom ?, demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La sirène le regarda, et dit d'un ton solennel.

- Marina.

Le vieux sourit, tout comme Shakky. Ils discutèrent tous deux avec Marina, puis Rayleigh l'amena à la mer. Là, elle partit rejoindre les profondeurs marines et son île. Elle sourit à l'idée de retrouver sa fille qui avait grandi.

- Raven, ma chère Raven… Je rentre enfin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était la panique autour de la brune. Elle avait cessé de respirer, et tout le monde avait été sorti. Il fallait la laisser entre les mains des médecins, disait-on. Dans toute cette panique, un soldat était venu trouver Jinbei. Apparemment, une sirène voulait absolument le voir. Le Paladin des Mers s'attendait à tout, sauf à ELLE.

- Marina !?

- Bordel de merde, Jinbei fais-moi rentrer de suite ! Il faut que je vois Raven !

Bon, apparemment elle n'avait pas changé. Jinbei fit donc entrer Marina dans le palais et lui indiqua l'infirmerie. La sirène traça sans lui. Sa fille était mourante, et ce à cause d'un salopard de première catégorie. Aaaah si seulement elle pouvait tuer Hody !

- Dégageeeez !

Une vraie torpille, tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Sauf la petite troupe agglutinée devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Des humains et les trois princes. Quelle agitation… La sirène se racla la gorge, et tous se retournèrent vers elle. Les bras croisés et l'air sévère, Marina fixait le troupeau.

- Ils font quoi, là-dedans ?

Les gens s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, ne savant que répondre. La sirène soupira et les écarta puis entra. Les médecins étaient en train d'abandonner.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire…

L'un d'eux remarqua la sirène et lui ordonna de sortir. Mais Marina se foutait de tout, la seule chose qui comptait maintenant était sa fille. C'est la seule chose qui avait toujours compté pour elle, même quand son esprit était embué par les tortures des Tenryubitos. La sirène s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait sa fille et lui prit doucement la main. Les yeux clos, Raven semblait simplement dormir. Marina lui caressa doucement la tête.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était clair, lumineux. J'étais… au milieu d'un champ de corail. J'aperçus une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi, et je la reconnus aussitôt.

- Papa !

J'allais me jeter dans ses bras, et il me serra contre lui. Je me reculais pour le regarder, et il me sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir si vite !, dis-je.

- Les aléas de la vie en ont décidé autrement on dirait.

Je me sentais légère et apaisée. C'était une bien étrange sensation, mais tellement agréable… Je sursautais, mon cerveau venait enfin de comprendre.

- Je suis morte ?!

- Pas tout à fait. Il me semble que tu as encore une chance de partir.

Je tournais sur moi-même, et ne voyais que l'étendu du champ.

- Je ne vois aucune sortie ! Comment je pourrais partir ?

- Il faut que tu trouves la force de t'éveiller.

- M'éveiller ?

Je sentis soudain un courant d'air sur ma main droite. C'était un air doux et chaud qui me caressait la peau. Je portais mon poignet devant mes yeux pour l'examiner, sentant toujours l'air dessus.

- Tu croyais vraiment que ton heure est arrivée ?, rigola Tiger.

Je levais les yeux vers lui tandis qu'une autre caresse se déplaçait à mon front.

- Comme tu as grandis mon ange…

Je sursautais. Ni moi, ni mon père n'avions parlé. Je me remis à scruter les environs.

- Maman ? Maman !

Une rafale de vent s'abattit sur le champ de corail. Quelle violence, une vraie tempête !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie, si tu savais…

- Raven ! Viens !, appela Tiger.

Je me tournais vers lui, contrairement à moi il ne semblait pas déranger par le vent et les débris qu'il portait.

- Il faut que je trouve maman !

L'image de mon père disparu comme s'il avait été fait de sable, et une tornade balaya le champ entier. Je dus me protéger avec mes bras, et fermais les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin, je n'entendis plus le vent rageur, j'entrepris d'ouvrir les yeux. Des voix, lointaines, parvenaient à mes oreilles. Ma vue était encore floue, et je du cligner des yeux avant de discerner nettement chaque chose présente dans la pièce.

- Incroyable ! Elle est revenue d'entre les morts !

Un homme se précipita hors de la pièce, tandis que je m'étouffais. On retira rapidement le tube qui se trouvait au fond de ma gorge, et je me mis à tousser.

- Bordel qui est le con qui a eu l'idée de m'entuber ! Euuuh, m'intuber !, corrigeais-je rapidement.

Les deux infirmiers étaient morts de rire. Et la sirène près de moi avait les larmes aux yeux. Je levais doucement une main vers son visage, lui caressant la joue. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

- Maman !, m'écriais-je avant de l'enlacer.

Nous nous mîmes à pleurer toutes les deux, nous serrant mutuellement.

- Je te croyais morte…, murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Raven, croire c'est pour les religieux. Tu n'es pas religieuse, tout de même ?

- Non !, dis-je en rigolant. Je pensais que tu étais morte…

- Il faut beaucoup plus qu'une balle pour achever ta mère tu sais.

Je lui souris et la serrais à nouveau dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit parvenue à garder la même odeur que celle de mes souvenirs. A la fois douce, avec une pointe de sel et pourtant le sucre de table se sentait toujours dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Parlons-en, de ses cheveux. Longs, épais et plus sombre que les ténèbres. Pourtant, ils étaient plus doux que du velours. Je me souvins alors que j'aimais, plus petite, loger ma tête au creux de son cou lors de mes nuits de cauchemars. Cette sensation de caresse veloutée ne me quittait jamais pendant ces nuits, cette sensation si rassurante, accompagnée de quelques mots de ma mère.

- Je suis là, trésor…

Ma mère venait de prononcer les mots auxquels je pensais. Elle les prononça avec la même douceur et la même rassurance que je connaissais depuis mon enfance. Je souris alors, et fermais les yeux.

- Je t'aime maman…

- Je t'aime aussi Raven.


	29. Une nouvelle vie commence

Après deux jours passés dans mon lit, n'ayant droit qu'à la présence de ma mère, je ressortais enfin de l'infirmerie. Ma blessure était parfaitement soignée, suturée et n'était plus à surveiller (à part aux infections). Je pouvais donc enfin sortir et retrouver l'agitation du monde. Le monde ne m'avait jamais paru si lumineux, si vivant et mystérieux auparavant. La main dans mon dos m'encourageait à avancer. Je regardais ma mère qui me sourit.

- Tu les verras tous, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hochais la tête puis repris notre marche. Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous allions, mais je me laissais guider par ma mère. Elle m'amena jusqu'à la salle de réception, où les Mugiwaras faisaient n'importe quoi. Luffy dansait avec des baguettes dans le nez, imité par Usopp et Chopper, Zoro et Sanji se disputaient encore, Franky prenait sa « super » pose, Robin lisait pendant que Nami engueulait tout ce petit monde. Brook ? Il essayait toujours d'obtenir la vue des sous-vêtements de la princesse Shirahoshi qui était présente. Elle remarqua la porte ouverte, et posa ses yeux vers nous. Un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle s'écria :

- Raven-chaaan !

Le monde semblait se figer, et tous me fixèrent en silence. Assez mal à l'aise… Moi, mal à l'aise ?! Non mais je régresse ou bien ?!

- Hé, y'a pas d'aliens que je sache. Alors, me regardez pas comme si j'en étais un !, m'écriais-je.

- Raveeeeen !

Luffy me sauta dessus avec Chopper.

- Tu vas mieux ! C'est génial ! Youpi !

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

- Adieu, repos et tranquilité…

- Mais laissez-la tranquille bon sang !, cria Nami en boxant les deux pirates.

Sanji s'approcha, les yeux en cœur et tourbillonnant sur lui-même.

- Raven adorée ! Tu vas mieux, comme je suis heureux !

- C'est suuuuper !, s'exclama Franky en prenant THE pose.

Une espèce de chaleur envahit ma poitrine. J'étais si heureuse de les voir, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je m'installais avec Nami et Robin, quand Brook vint nous voir.

- Maintenant que tu es plus en forme Raven, accepterais-tu… De me montrer tes sous-vêtements ?

- Non mais déga- !

- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas !, déclarais-je en coupant Nami.

La mâchoire de Brook tomba, et j'éclatais de rire avec la rousse et Robin. Je restais un long moment avec mes amis et la princesse, puis m'éclipsais discrètement. J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air, et décidais de le faire dans le jardin.

J'observais chaque plante, chaque coraux, tout en avançant. Je m'assis sur un des bancs en pierre présent, profitant du calme et du silence qui régnaient dans ce lieu.

- Raven ?

Je me tournais vers la voix, qui n'était autre que Fukaboshi.

- Tu es guérie ?

- Non, tu vois je suis morte et je suis actuellement un fantôme…, soupirais-je.

Mon ami se rendit compte de sa stupidité, puis s'assit avec moi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipa mot, profitant simplement du silence et du calme. Finalement, c'est Fuka-baka qui brisa le silence.

- « Moi aussi », c'est bien ce que tu as dis avant de fermer les yeux. Mais sais-tu vraiment ce que je voulais te dire ?

- Je te connais trop pour ne pas savoir.

Mes yeux améthyste se posèrent sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté de moi.

- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible.

- En es-tu certaine ?

Je me levais et me plantais devant Fukaboshi, me tenant les côtes.

- Oui j'en suis certaine. Tu es un membre de la famille royale, et je suis…

- Une fille du peuple ?, coupa le bleu.

- Une pirate ! C'est bien pire, et encore plus contraignant.

- Parce qu'on te cherche ?

- Parce que je suis nomade.

Fukaboshi me regardait. Même lui assis et moi debout, il était plus grand que moi.

- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre une vie de sédentaire. La liberté, c'est en mer que je la trouve, et nulle part ailleurs.

Je baissais la tête et la détournais. J'avais juste oublié que Fukaboshi était quelqu'un de têtu quand il le voulait. Il me releva la tête, sans forcer.

- Je comprends. Et je ne te retiendrais pas.

Mes yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de mon ami. Je restais interdite, et silencieuse.

- Je ne te demanderais pas de revenir sur ta décision. Tu as décidé de partir, soit. Si c'est en parcourant les mers que tu es heureuse, alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de te laisser partir.

- Bien que tu souhaites qu'il en soit autrement ?

- Oui. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu restes sur l'île. Mais quel ami je serais si je te demandais de rester pour moi ?

Je souris en coin.

- Un ami coincé dans la friend zone ?

Fukaboshi se mit à rire.

- Et après tu me reproches de ne pas garder mon sérieux lorsqu'on parle ?, dis-je, amusée. Tu rigoles à la première occasion !

- C'est toi qui es drôle, comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

Je souris avant de baisser les yeux. Tant de souvenirs remontaient soudainement. Les mots étaient désormais inutiles, nous nous étions tout dis. Je tournais les talons et quittais le jardin, sentant le regard de Fukaboshi me suivre jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse derrière la porte. Seule dans le couloir, je m'appuyais contre un mur et levais les yeux au ciel. Ma respiration était courte, haletante. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je refusais de verser ne serait-ce qu'une demi-larme. Je pouvais prétendre ce que je voulais, dire que j'étais sans cœur et que je me foutais du monde, il n'y en avait qu'un pour savoir que je mentais. Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un _vivant _que je ne pouvais pas duper. Et si, comme Seth le disait, j'avais si peur d'être aimée, c'était pour ne pas aimer en retour.

L'amour, ça vous tue.


	30. Comment tout s'est terminé

L'équipage avait décidé de rester au palais Ryûgu jusqu'au départ. J'avais, quant à moi, décidé de redécouvrir mon île natale. J'avais commencé par retrouver tante Shirley au Café des Sirènes. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne se montre pas trop sentimentale, elle avait craqué et m'avait enlacé devant TOUT les clients se trouvant dans le café. J'étais ensuite retournée chez moi, là où j'avais vécu avec ma mère. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Enfin, si. C'était juste DEGUEULASSE. En même temps, ne pas faire le ménage pendant plus de dix ans… La maison était abandonnée mais en bon état malgré la crasse. Être esclave n'avait jamais été aussi utile que lorsque nous avons nettoyé la maison avec ma mère. En une journée, nous avions terminé. Là, c'était comme avant. J'allais dans la chambre d'enfant que j'avais occupé autrefois. Là encore, rien n'avait changé. Dans un tiroir, je trouvais une photo. Je souris, la nostalgie remontant à la surface. Le seul de mes anniversaires où toute la famille avait été réunie. Mon tout premier anniversaire. Arlong, sous son chapeau, affichait un sourire en coin, Shirley se reposait sur son épaule avec un magnifique sourire, Jinbei semblait rire aux éclats. Ma mère appuyait son coude droit sur l'épaule de Tiger qui me tenait à une main, et elle complétait l'étreinte avec son bras libre. Quant à mon père, il souriait de toutes ses dents, une main tenant l'appareil photo à distance de nous, et me tenant contre lui avec son autre main libre. Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant ma tête. On aurait dit que j'appelais à l'aide. « Sortez-moi de cette famille de fou ! » semblais dire mes yeux. Je pliais la photo et la rangeais dans ma poche. Je refermais ensuite le tiroir, avant de lancer un regard par-dessus mon épaule.

- Et dire que maintenant, j'ai presque 24 ans…

- Le temps passe à une vitesse…

- Ça ne te rajeunis pas, hein ?, plaisantais-je.

- Tu parles toute seule chérie ?

Je me tournais vers la porte, où ma mère se tenait. J'allais quand même pas lui dire que je parlais à un fantôme ?

- Oui, enfin… Je m'imaginais que papa était là, et voilà quoi…

Ma mère sourit, puis s'assit sur le lit. Nous nous lancions dans la discussion que nous n'avions jamais eu jusqu'à présent : qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ?

Je lui racontais que je n'avais pas été seule, que Tiger m'avait sortie de l'enfer de Marie-Joie, que j'étais devenue un pirate du Soleil et que finalement, j'avais assister à la mort de mon père pour enfin devenir une pirate indépendante deux ou trois ans plus tard. Quant à ma mère, elle me conta sa vie d'esclave. Elle était passé de maitre en maitre, parvenait toujours à s'échapper avant de se refaire prendre et revendre. Sa dernière évasion avait été la bonne, car Rayleigh l'avait libérer de son collier et ramener au bar de l'Arnaque. Il lui avait donné de mes nouvelles, et c'est ainsi qu'elle m'avait retrouvé. Plus tard, on dîna puis on se coucha. Les derniers jours avaient été rudes pour moi. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'imaginer quelques plans…

Le lendemain, je me renseignais afin de retrouver mes anciens compagnons de piraterie. J'avais retrouvé Aladin et de nombreux hommes-poissons. Nous avions discuté, plaisanté, j'avais l'impression de retourner sur le pont du Soleil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les Mugiwaras se tenaient prêts à partir. Ils n'attendaient que Raven, qui leur avait dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire.

La brune avait quitté l'île avec sa mère, Jinbei, Hachi et Shirley ainsi qu'Aladin et les pirates du Soleil. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans un champ de corail, magnifique et coloré. La jeune fille était agenouillée devant une roche qu'elle avait préalablement gravée. Avec l'aide de son oncle, elle l'avait porté jusqu'ici.

- Voilà, il a enfin ce qu'il mérite.

Raven se releva sur ces mots, ne lâchant pas la pierre des yeux.

_En l'honneur de Fisher Tiger, modèle et sauveur d'hommes-poissons  
>Aimé de son équipage, et de sa famille<br>A jamais dans les cœurs et les esprits._

La brune aux yeux améthyste déposa une photo, protégée dans une boite de verre, et se recula. Le portrait de Tiger trônait sous la marque des pirates du Soleil gravée dans la pierre, au-dessus de l'épitaphe. Ils repartirent tous sur l'île, et Marina serra sa fille contre elle. Les deux pleurèrent, ne voulant plus se lâcher. Luffy et ses compagnons les observaient, émus.

- Prends soin de toi mon amour.

- Je reviendrais maman, c'est promis.

Raven était parvenue à se calmer, et elle lâcha sa mère pour monter à bord du Sunny. Elle fut accueillie par les bras compatissants de ses amis, puis se tourna une dernière fois vers le port. Jinbei la regardait, il était le seul à ne pas verser de larmes. Il hocha la tête, puis elle sourit. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, c'était certain. Après tout, Jinbei aussi était un Mugiwara maintenant. Il devait juste régler ses affaires avec Big Mom avant de les rejoindre. Le bateau prit la mer, et passa tout près du champ de corail.

- Hé, venez voir !, appela Luffy, excité.

Une raie de lumière illuminait une roche du champ. Quelqu'un s'appuyait sur la pierre tombale de Tiger, bras croisés et tête baissée. Raven commença par rager, avant de reconnaitre l'homme-poisson qui osait faire une telle chose. Des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler silencieusement, puis il releva la tête. Il fit signe à l'équipage, puis disparut.

- Wouhaaaa ! Il a disparuuu !

- C'était qui ?, demanda Sanji.

- Une légende.

- Une légende ?, répéta Nami.

- Davy Jones ?, s'interrogea Robin.

- Non.

- Bah alors, c'est qui ?, demanda Zoro qui s'agaçait de cette situation.

Raven sourit. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que cette légende, c'était Fisher Tiger. Elle se souvint alors de son propre bateau, qu'elle avait laissé à Rayleigh. Immédiatement, elle quitta le Thousand Sunny, promettant de revenir vite.

Une fois à la surface, elle ne trouva pas le vieux sur son bateau. Direction, donc, le bar de l'Arnaque où elle était quasi-sûre de le trouver. Raven traversa l'île afin de rejoindre le bar, et ne remarqua pas les présences qui la suivaient. C'est quand un coup de feu retentit qu'elle réalisa. Par chance, elle avait anticiper le coup grâce à son haki. Un combat s'engagea alors.

- Bon sang ! Je suis presque au bar, ça fait chier de perdre du temps comme ça !, songea-t-elle.

Plus elle étalait de gens, plus il en arrivait. A croire qu'ils se multipliaient comme des lapins, ce qui agaçait l'hybride au plus haut point. Trop de gens, trop de difficultés à gérer chaque affrontement...

Shakky sursauta en entendant une détonation.

- C'est tout près... Rayleigh, va voir s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta alors le bar, cherchant du regard la cause de ce tapage. Un nuage de poussière se montrait, plus loin, et des bandits fuyaient. Il s'approcha, afin de voir s'il y avait des blessés. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

Raven était étendue au sol, un liquide rouge teintant malheureusement l'herbe.

- C'est donc ainsi que ton aventure se termine, Raven...

Le vieillard frissonna en entendant un murmure, qui ne lui était pas adressé. Il sourit, avant de retourner au bar. La voix résonna dans le vent, comme une promesse funéraire.

- Je serais toujours là, ma fille.

**_FIN_**


End file.
